Tricks
by CanYouspellLoki'd
Summary: Loki's been forced join the Avengers, no thanks to Thor. But, something's wrong. Maybe it's the nightmares and memories that plague him at night. Or something more sinister. Thor/Loki. Other pairings included in later chapters. M-PREG. My first Avengers fic !
1. Sweet Dreams::

Loki was sick of Nightmares that plagued him. He thought they would leave him, soon after joining the Avengers. It had been Thor's idea, Father-Odin thought it'd be for the best if Loki would help around, learn humility and be a good son… Like Thor. But Thor wasn't a monster. Thor didn't have to deal with accusations or wary glances in his direction. He didn't have to see stars rushing around him, falling almost endlessly, only to find himself landing on a wasteland of a planet.

_Only to be manipulated, once more._

"Damn! I HATE HIM! I HATE ALL OF THEM! THEY ARE BENEATH ME! EVERYSINGLE ONE OF THEM!" Loki shouted, rage overflowing in his voice. He began to tear apart his room, flipping the dresser over, kicking holes in wall, ripping the pillows in his room, the sheets and blankets as well; All the while, shrieking his hatred of The Avengers, His father and most of all himself.

* * *

Thor scrambled to open the door to Loki's door, the other Avengers close behind him. "Thor… everyone... Back up." Natasha said, when they all complied, she took a deep breath and delivered a spin back kick to the door causing it to fly open. Thor ran inside to find Loki panting heavily, blood dripping from his knuckles and professedly from a large cut on his forehead, There was a wild look in his eyes, one of caged animal, of one desperate for escape.

"Loki…? What has happened? Are you alright?" Thor said, cautiously, gently resting his hand upon Loki's shoulder. Turning, Loki's pale emerald eyes met Thor's crystal blue ones, promptly. "I-I'm so…"Loki's chest heaved, as if every breath was a fight for survival. "Loki? Please, speak to me!" Thor whispered, His eyes searching Loki's ever so desperately, imploring him to answer, to tell him he was alright.

Instead Loki's eyes rolled backwards and he fell to floor and then began to convulse, Tony Hurried into the room, Bruce right behind him. Suddenly Thor was pulled away from Loki, struggling against the pair of arms wrapped around his waist."Let me go! Loki's hurt! Let me see him!" He pleaded. "Clint! We need to calm him down! Look, Loki will be fine!"Steve shouted, Pulling Thor out of the room with the help of Clint and Natasha.

"Okay… I think he's a bit better…"

"Tony! We still need to get him to medical room, now!"

Thor saw Tony and Bruce leaving the room, carrying between them a very limp and lifeless looking Loki. "I don't see how that's better?"Natasha said, arching a slim eyebrow.

* * *

"UGH! I-I hate Moths!"Clint shouted, glaring at small moth that was fluttering around the room, he, Thor, Steve, Natasha all sat in."You're one of the world's best assassins… and you have an irrational hatred and/ or fear of moths."Natasha said slowly, Thor chuckled and Steve grinned. "Well, they eat clothes! And, uh, they fly like they're broken... I just don't like them."Clint said, sighing in exasperation. Tony walked into the room; his eyes had bags under them from staying up all night. Thor stood up immediately, running towards tony."My Brother Is he-"Tony held his hand up. "Point break, Check for yourself, he's awake right now. Besides, I need a nap." He said; stumbling tired towards his room.

"Man of Iron, I thank you!"Thor called after Tony, before walking hurriedly out of the room and into the elevator, pressing a button like Clint had shown him last week. When the doors opened, he found himself in hallway, one he had seen long ago, when he'd injured himself in the sparing room. He frowned and began to run towards the door at the very end of the hall, scaring both himself and Bruce Banner, when Bruce had opened the door. "Well, this is surprising. I thought Tony came back to badger me more."He said, nervously running his hand through his short hair."You're here to see, Loki, I'm guessing. Well, I'm obviously not going to stop you, c'mon in." He continued stepping out of the way to allow Thor inside.

What Thor saw next would likely haunt him in sleep; he felt his heart almost break at the sight of Loki, who had sat up as soon as he saw Thor. Loki's face was pale and sickly-looking, he had deep purple bruise blossomed covering his shoulder and partially his neck, his forehead covered by a bandage, a yellow bruise upon his cheek as well as a small scrape on his cheek, his hand bandaged and he was connected to an Iv, as well. He was covered by thin white sheet, wearing only a black tank top and pair of short that came about mid thigh, which were also black."Loki? What happened last night...? When I checked on you last night, you had been asleep and then I, and the others, heard shouting from your room and…" Thor trailed off, frowning sadly. "They came back, they wanted me."

"Who, Loki…? I will protect you from them, I promise." Thor said, gently taking Loki's uninjured hand and squeezing it. Loki looked at him with mixture of fear and sorrow. "You simply cannot. You cannot protect me this time, Thor."He whispered, his eyes closing shut from nervousness and took several deep breaths. "Loki, I can't help you, if you won't tell me."Thor's manner of speaking was more like the humans of Midgard. Loki found their dialect to be rather annoyingly casual. Had he picked up on it? He certainly hoped not. " You can't protect me, from myself. From my mind and what impish dreams and hallucinations, it dreams up. Is it not hilarious, A….um what do they call it, riot? The trickster, tricking himself…" Loki said; his lips set in a frown, his eyes watering slightly.

"You've had nightmares? Of what, the chitari…Loki why have you not said anything? I could've helped, somehow-"Thor began, and Loki simply shook his head. "I did not want to seem weak! I wanted to prove my worth to you! I thought if I told you… you would tell father and then he would send me back to that horrible cell! I didn't want to go, I was afraid, alright? Are you happy now?" Loki shouted, tears spilling down his cheeks, his breath coming in ragged pants.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, gently stroking his hair, while he sobbed into his chest. "Shh, Loki, I won't let you go back to that cell! I swear it, you earned your freedom. No one will take it from you as long as I live, this I swear. If no other promise I have made matters than let it be only this one." Thor said, gently letting go of Loki. "Don't leave me…"Loki whispered, his green eyes peering at him with anxiety. "I will return to you. You need to rest; I'll be back before nightfall. Is this alright with you?"Thor murmured, and gently kissed Loki's forehead.

Bruce coughed from the doorway. "I could give him a sedative, you know to help him sleep, and uh, keep an eye on him."He said, while Loki arched an eyebrow. "So you may smash me into the floor? I do not think so!" Loki spat, his green eyes fierce with mistrust and anger.

"Dr. Banner would not hurt you, again, Loki-"

"Besides, I didn't smash you into the floor… The other guy did."Bruce Interrupted. Loki glared and then glanced over at Thor. "I feel bullied." He muttered, simply and laid back down, his eyes closing. Thor gave him on final peck on cheek, before walking towards the door.

"Dr. Banner? What is that thin line of rubber rope connected to Loki and that odd little bag of fluids?" Thor asked in bewilderment. "T-that's an IV, to administer fluids into him to keep him hydrated and that's where I'll put the sedative."Bruce explained, Thor frowned with a look of confusion and slight disgust on his face.. "It sounds painful."

"Don't worry, Thor. It's not at all. Why don't you go wake tony, because…"

"Because what?"

"_I'm_ In need of a nap."

* * *

_All Loki had now is pain; Blinding, Gut-wrenching, soul crushing pain. He was broken beyond repair, and then his arms bound with chains and tied around two posts. His arms bleed from multiple cuts, then there were bruises on almost every single inch of his exposed skin; covered only by a simple black robe, that hung off his shoulders, covering partially his torso, and covered only his groin, legs, and more or less his back, as well. His eyes shut, his face paled, his skin a sickly white, his lips closed tightly as he tried to muffle his cries of pain._

"_Loki… Look at me? W-what have they done to you? Father just now gave me permission to see you. Loki… Do not ignore me. I had no idea they would do this to-"Loki's eyes opened ever so slowly, and when they did, his eyes were alive, with rage and malice; before him, stood Thor, His blue eyes widened in shock."Miss me, brother dear? I thought you were to return to earth with that mortal…whore- I mean, woman."Loki chuckled, before continuing."I beg your pardon... Slip of the tongue… But isn't that exactly what she is? No sense in beating around the bush..." He said, his voice dripping with spite, and his lips curved in a bitter smile._

"_Don't speak of Jane in that manner! Loki, I-I care for her! However-"_

"_Ooh. A confession of love from the mighty Thor; How privileged am I?" Loki Interrupted, a dark laugh that came from him, quickly turned into a hacking cough. Thor's eyes filled with concern, he took a few steps toward Loki. His hand gently caressed Loki's cheek, Loki flinched and his pale cheeks flushed a slight pink, He leaned away from Thor, his eyes wary. "What do you think you are doing? Do not touch me. Do I look as though, I crave your touch..? Because that may be the absolute last thing I ever want from you." He snapped; his face filled with repulsion. _

_Thor quickly stepped away from Loki and began to pace around the small cell. "I apologize, Brother… I didn't realize you felt so strongly about me. I mean your hatred of me. Or is it indifference?" Thor said; his voice suddenly filled bitterness. "What do you think, brother? Oh, wait. I merely forgot. You are not my brother. For I am filled with evil! Correct? Jotun blood courses through veins! The brother you once had is gone! He died when he fell from the bridge, from grace! I am but, a mere shadow… a husk of what he was!" Loki screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks, his breath coming in ragged in pants. Thor's shock paralyzed him, he could not bear this… his brother, claiming to be a hallow husk. _

_He shook his head in disbelief, and simply walked out of cell; But not without stopping and turning to face Loki. His face forlorn and Loki met his eyes instantaneously, his face filled with anguish and tears raining down his cheeks. _

"_Leaving so soon, Thor? Fine, just go! They always do; Father, mother, and now you!"_

_Loki felt a sudden chill in the air, one he couldn't have produced, and he could do was shudder._

* * *

Loki's eyes snapped open, it was dark in the room, and he stared at the small odd box that had the time written upon it; 3:30. Loki tried to sit upward and found his wrists, and ankles bound to the bed. He fought and strained against them, but nothing worked. He looked around the room for something, a weapon, an object to break the bonds, or even a possible ally.

He found nothing, except Thor sleeping on a makeshift bed upon the floor. He smiled fondly, and laid back down, knowing that in the morning, he'd have a word- no, to give a piece of his mind to give to whomever, put these bonds upon him.

**To be continued.**

**Wow, that was quite fun to write. To whom ever is reading this. If you're confused, I promise it will make more sense as the story goes along. Also, thank you ever so much if you did read it. The story seems depressing, right now doesn't it? I promise it will be funny at times, I'll balance it out.**

**So don't hold back! Review this please, loves! Now I will ****not**** deal with flames. That's right, this person doesn't like fire. Any flames will not be responded to. If you have something bad to say, keep it yourself.**

**I apologize if any of the characters seem too OOC. I promise to work on that! I really will. Constructive critism is appreciated. (Goeasyonme- Just kidding.)**

**Again, Thanks for reading.**


	2. I'll be there for you::

It had been it a week since Loki had injured himself. Or at least that's what he had been told, he thought it was as Tony put it; A load of bull. He hadn't any real recollection of the incident, only flashes. Why would Loki hurt himself? He hadn't any real reason. If he had fought to escape Odin and his imprisonment, why would he do it? "Hey, Rudolph the green caped sociopath, we're going out, today. So put something nice on."Tony shouted, from across the room, Loki rolled his eyes and strolled back to his room.

Pausing to open his door, Loki looked around his room. It had been cleaned up, when? He had no idea. The room was small, the walls painted a forest green, the floor covered by a large black rug. In on corner he had his bed, only a twin mattress, while he had a dresser filled with his own belongings, or things he took from the Avengers. Walking towards his closet, he began to look for something to wear; then finally he found what he looking for. He grinned, mischievously, the very same grin that earned him the title the god of mischief.

* * *

"Okay, Thor. Your_ sister_ is taking forever! God…"Clint said, impatiently. He was dressed in simple black t-shirt, a pair of jeanswith a couple holes in them, black boots and a dark gray coat. Natasha was dressed in a sleek black coat, with a pair form fitting jeans and boots. "What's with all the black articles of clothing, guys? You like you're going to a funeral. Besides, we're waiting on Bruce, too."Tony said, wearing only red hoodie, a black Sabbath t-shirt and loose fitting jeans."And you look like some guy that tells children to get in his van, 'because you have candy." Clint replied, with grin and Natasha smiled. "Or he'd say, something like I've got an X-box, want to party?" She said, before she and Clint erupted into a fit of laughter.

"What is this...? X-box you speak of?"Thor said, in bewilderment. "Is it like a bomb?"Steve said, with frown. He wore a brown leather jacket, a pair jeans, a plain white shirt, snow boots. Thor simply wore a flannel shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and sneakers. "Hey, Mc Hammer? What's taking your brother so long-"

"My, My, Don't you all look adorable."Loki said with a smirk, he had a green and black stripped hoodie, with a black t-shirt that hugged his body and boldly had the words written 'I DO WHAT I WANT!' as well a pair of black skinny jeans, and combat boots. "That ass… I've been telling you guys! Alright so, 'Tasha cough it up, you too, Clint." Tony said with a shit-eating smile. "You made a bet over whether; Loki would look good in skinny jeans…?"Steve said a bright flush on his face. Thor looked over Loki, a smile on his face. "I like it. It suits you well, brother."Thor said, and then he saw Loki tense at the word brother. "I-I'd prefer if you refrained from calling me that. I have done nothing to earn that title, and therefore am unworthy."Loki whispered quietly, sadness tainting his soft, almost musical voice.

"Hey, what's with the long face? Just because you gave birth to a horse, doesn't mean should look like one!"Tony said with a bit of smirk, Steve nudged him, hard.

"What was that for, Rodgers?"

"Don't be such a jerk, Stark- Wait, what about a horse?"

"That was a mere rumor, my brother- Um; Loki did not give birth to horse!"

"Yes he did! And you cross-dressed to get your hammer back!"

"Well, at least I do not spend my time worrying whether or I will get as you say; laid, or playing with a chemistry set!"

"That was cold." Clint said, laughing along with Natasha and Loki. Finally, Bruce stomped down stairs, he looked furious."BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. OKAY?"Bruce shouted, before taking several deep breaths. Everyone was silent, until Loki burst out laughing. "Why, look what you've done, Stark. It appears you are in the dog house. Don't worry, and keep calm…Because, As far as I know, the couch is quite comfortable."Loki said, gleefully.

"W-wait, so like…Bruce and Tony….? WHAT THE HELL MAN! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE STRAIGHT. I mean I'm completely supportive, but what? Tony, you're a womanizer, or at least supposed to be one!"Clint yelled in shock. "Clint, calm down, Just calm down. Everyone, why don't we go out like we were supposed to…?"Natasha said, calmly. Clint face-palmed and shook his head."You're so conceited, Nat. Just…You're so conceited. "He said, sighing.

Loki grinned."I think you all need a time out."He said, as if he were speaking to naughty children. He then snapped his fingers, and everyone, excluding himself; fell to the floor, asleep.

* * *

"YOU ASS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME, LOKI?"

"Barton calm down-"

"Shut up, Nat."

The whole bar grew silent and everyone at the Avengers' table stared in shock at Clint. Natasha's eyes narrowed at Clint, who flushed with guilt and opened his mouth to apologize, but Natasha beat him to it. " Skazhite, chto yeshche odin raz, vam kusok derʹma!" She shouted, slipping into Russian. "I'm s-sorry, Nat. I let my anger get the better of me, I shouldn't have yelled. Forgive me?"He said, smiling nervously. She nodded, before chugging the rest of her vodka down.

Bruce arched an eyebrow."What did she say to you, Clint?" He said, with a frown. "She said, Say again you piece of shit."Clint mumbled, while Tony, Bruce, Loki, and Thor burst out laughing.

"Play nice, guys. I don't want to have to break up any fights."Steve said, shaking his head in disapproval. "You mean much how you and Son of Coul play nicely?"Loki muttered with a grin, while everyone, but Steve, laughed. In fact Steve's face was as red a tomato. "So, what's Phil like? Is he a screamer?" Tony asked, with a bit of smirk. "I-I, uh, haven't even told him, yet. That i, um, like him."

"What...?"

"chto?"

"Nat, Oh my god! Enough with the Russian please!"

"I would say sorry, but I don't say sorry, Tony."

"I mean, I'd like to… but its wrong isn't it? To be like, you know…"Steve said, dropping his voice into a quiet whisper. "YOU MEAN BEING GAY?"Tony practically shouted, causing Bruce to lay his head on the bar to avoid the many stares that flew in Tony's direction.

"Oh, Things were never this interesting in Asgard, Correct Brother?" Loki said a soft smile on his face, his emerald eyes twinkling, and a slight flush on his cheeks. Thor smiled back, his hand gently moving through Loki's hair."I couldn't help noticing. Your hair is quite long, now, Y-You don't have any plans to cut it, correct?" Thor said, as he pulled his hand away. "Correct. Ehehehe." Loki said, with a bit of laugh, Thor loved his laugh. He wished he would do it more often, it made Loki look beautiful, friendly, and less aggressive.

It was true about Loki's hair, however, It fell about four inches past his shoulders."About Coulson, Steve… I wanted you to know, that I intentionally missed his heart."Loki said, Steve looked at him, almost with since of relief.

"Good to know, then."

"Alright, we all need another round!"Tony shouted, drunkenly, Steve was busy laughing at Natasha's impression of Thor, Bruce had fallen asleep, Clint was doing an impression of Steve's 'muscle envy' towards Thor, while Loki was well, holding hands with Thor under the bar.

If anyone noticed, well, they merely smiled and shrugged it off.

* * *

"_You will do this."_

"_I-I don't want to!"_

"_You shall!"_

_Loki felt it, the freezing cold. So cold, it began to burn his skin. He could do nothing, but scream and writhe in agony._

* * *

Loki jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat. He began to scream, a loud shrill piercing sound. Was nightmare still going on?

_No._

Finally the door swung open, Loki suddenly found himself in the arms of one of the very few, who had shown him love. "T-Thor..?"He whispered, quietly afraid to move, incase the nightmare had melted into a dream, he had desperately wanted. "I am here, Loki. Are you alright? I promise to stay with you."Thor murmured, softly into his ear, causing Loki to shiver. "I-I'm fine...You will stay?"Loki whispered, as Thor slipped into his bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"W-What are you-"

"When we children, remember how we would climb into each other's bed, for warmth, or if we were afraid, or just because…?"Thor whispered and Loki nodded. "Then I'll stay with you, to protect you from yourself if I must."

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being there… when I needed you."

"I'll always be there as long as you need me."

With that, Loki fell asleep. This time he had no nightmares. Instead he dreamt, of the one person, the one that he had laid in their arms, through out the entire night.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**YES. I'M FINALLY DONE. SO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER, AND PERHAPS THE OOC-NESS.**

**Anyways, I wanted to make this chapter more humorous. And I hope it was. NORSE MYTHOLOGY REFRENCES, FTW.**

**So… Review! **

**REMEMBER. NO FIRE, LOVES.**

**Thanks for reading~!**


	3. Electrifying::

**Warning: There is mention of Hitler and Racism. Please don't take this the wrong way. It was only a joke. If this offends anyone, i'm truly sorry. It isn't meant to be offensive at all. I apologize if it seems insensitive. I'm not a neo-nazi or anything. I also realize that the world war, the nazi's, everything that occured, because of the war, was terrible. Please don't take this in offense. READ ON~!**

* * *

"_T-Thor…? What do you think you're doing?"Shouted Loki, His eyes wide in shock as he suddenly found himself, pinned against the forest green wall of his own bedroom, by none other than; Thor. "Loki? How is it, you draw me in so? I've never felt like this, not with anyone… Why you? I can't comprehend why, I find you so inviting!" Thor shouted, Loki flinched, and knowing there would be no way for him to slip out of the taller man's tight grasp. One of Thor's hands; had Loki's wrists against the cool surface of the wall, the other gripping his waist tightly."You are hurting me. Let go, __**now**__."Loki whispered, trying to sound fierce, but truthfully he was shaking, he hadn't seen Thor like this. Not since their fight on the rainbow bridge, before he fell._

"_Am I hurting you? I'm sorry, I just... Don't know what to do."Thor said; relaxing his grip on Loki, but not letting go of him, Loki sighed softly, his pale emerald eyes darting around the room, before finally settling on Thor's face, which was inches from his own. His sleek black hair was tousled, not slicked back in its usual manner; his cheeks were flushed in the slightest. "Kiss me."Loki whispered, gently; his voice almost seductive, his eyes half-closed. Thor leaned in, his eyes closing as his lips ghosted over Loki's, who in turn, kissed him back, ever so softly._

_The kiss would have been innocent, had Loki not moaned breathlessly into it. He pulled away, his eyes meeting Thor's, Loki's faced was flushed a bright red and filled with repulsion, at himself."Oh, I'm so sorry. D-did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to make that awful sound-"Loki was interrupted by Thor's lips on his own, again. Thor traced his tongue over the curvature of Loki's bottom lip, Loki gasped softly, and Thor seizing the opportunity, his tongue sliding into Loki's wet, warm, cavern. Then, their tongues began to tangle, fighting for dominance, in which Thor won._

_Finally, they broke apart, both gasping for air. Thor's lips laid soft kisses across Loki's jaw and throat, causing Loki to moan softly, and tilt his head back; "Oh…T-Thor..."He moaned, before shuddering as Thor's tongue gently traced over his collarbone; yelping, when he nipped at it, playfully. His rough hands rough and calloused from battle, relinquished Loki's waist and hands, before skimming over Loki's chest, stomach, and hips, before dipping lower._

* * *

Loki's eyes snapped open, his chest heaving with every breath, his lips parted. He glanced around the room, but found not a single trace of Thor. Sighing, he glanced downward and found himself with a 'problem'.

"Guess it's time for a bathroom break." He muttered to himself.

* * *

When Loki strolled out of the bathroom, his hair wet and tangled from showering. Wearing a simple green v-neck, a pair of black jeans, that was low on his hips, and a pair of black combat boots with neon green stitches, laces, and bronze buckles. "Hey, sexy, you were in the bathroom a long time. Did you drag point break in there with you?"Tony said; smirking as he passed Loki in the halls, Loki in turn, promptly rolled his eyes. "Exactly, He was wearing nothing, nothing _but_ the cape!"Loki said back in joking manner, before bumping into someone.

"What was that about my cape, Loki?"

"T-Thor, I-I… Where did you go this morning, hmm? I awoke to find myself, alone!"Loki exclaimed. His eyes narrowing as Thor shrugged. "I wanted some pop tarts. I tried to wake you, to ask if you wanted one, but you told me to shut up, and let you continue to dream, so I left." Thor replied with a small smile, Loki simply rolled his eyes. "What did you dream of, Loki?"Thor asked, curiously; Loki shook his head, and tried side-step Thor, only to have Thor grab his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"I dreamt of you and I…"

"Yes…? What happened in the dream?"

"…Eating pop tarts and um, causing mischief."Loki said, attempting to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter. However, the corner of his mouth kept twitching upward, and as soon Thor left, bewilderment evident on his face. Loki began laughing."Ehehehe. Oh Mischief. Ehehehe." He muttered to himself, wiping a tear from his eye. Natasha arched an eyebrow, as she passed by, a zipped lock bag in her hands. "Why do you have a bag of grasses?"Loki asked, frowning in bafflement. "This is Clint's. And he's in the dog house."

"Grasses are the reason, he's in the doghouse?"

"No. But they are going to be his undoing."

* * *

"YOU WERE ON DUGS? THAT'S TERRIBLE. HOW COULD YOU? Look at this, you're tearing us apart!" Shouted Steve, Bruce sat in a green bean bag chair, awkwardly running his fingers through his own hair. Tony was reading a playboy magazine, sat in a red one; Natasha sat next to Clint, on the biege couch, her expression down right murderous. Loki was eating a muffin, sitting next to Thor on the bar; Whilst Thor was watching the others, curiously, his crystal cerulean eyes were fixed upon the entire situation. Rarely did all the Avengers come together in the room with the large widows and bar, which overlooked most of New York.

"Look, I-I needed to cope, somehow. Between the stresses of being a hero, saving people, trying to fit in among these legends, you know, you guys and being that other guy, who doesn't even have a cool power. It's stressful, you know? I mean Tony's always drinking, Bruce is extremely anti-social, and Natasha sits in her room, just training. Loki's having mental break downs, Thor barely leaves the building, Steve's got a stick up his ass, and it isn't Coulson's, either!" Clint shouted, his voice echoing through out the dead silent room. Suddenly a dart appeared on Clint's forearm, he stared at it in shock, before nearly collapsing onto the floor, Natasha catching him at the last minute.

"W-What's happening? Where'd it come from?"She shouted, pulling it out quickly.

"Me."

They all turned to see Loki, his face grim. "Don't worry, it's a sedative, I took from the hospital room, When Tony took that _unauthorized _nap."He said, with the slightest hint of remorse.

* * *

"_I thought he changed, Thor. I'm sorry, but I have to do this."_

"_NO! Don't-"_

* * *

Loki was in his room, with a muzzle and a shock collar. Rather harsh, for only knocking someone out for a mere ten minutes. He hated them, he had them on for the better half of the day. Just when he grew fond in the very least, of them, the Avengers, they did this. If his mouth hadn't been covered, he would've screamed in frustration.

_Knock. Knock._

The door opened and Tony Stark walked in, immediately closing the door. "Hey, man. Look, we're going to take you out of this shit… In my opinion, I think bird brain needed that. How the hell did you make it into a dart, though?" Tony asked, as he pressed the button at the back of the muzzle, causing it to fall off and then the collar. "Magic, Asshole." Loki replied, seething, rubbing his neck and jaw, which were now sore.

"Oh, Feisty! Well, that was pretty bad ass. You know what. You just gave me an idea! Thanks, Sailor Asgard!"Tony shouted, before leaving the room, practically skipping.

"...Sailor Asgard?"

* * *

"A vacation."

"Yes, Steve, a vacation…. Why not? We all need one, right?"Tony said, All the Avengers sat in the very same room, where Clint had been sedated by Loki. Clint rolled his eyes, while Natasha face palmed. "I don't see how that'll work out. Good. For any of us." She said, frowning.

"Come on, we'll go somewhere tropical. With beaches, get a nice tan, 'Cause Loki definitely needs one-"

"Why does it matter to you...whether not I am tanned, as you say, or not?" Loki said, with malice. He was still upset about being muzzled like a disobedient dog.

"He's a racist. He's not going to get a tan."Clint said, with a smirk. "What? Are you saying he's like Hitler or something?"Steve said, frowning.

"Exactly, except Hitler was kind of tan. He even has the same dark hair, twisted fantasies of destroying and ruling entire races, The same crazy way of yelling at people-"

"That's enough!" Steve interrupted."You're going to hurt his feelings!" he continued.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, Including Loki and excluding Steve. "Oh, hey… We should, um, call Agent Coulson! He could go too and keep stars and stripes occupied." Tony suggested, with a smirk. "And we should invite Thor's friends, you know? Jane, Darcy, Selvig…" Bruce said, sarcastically. "Want me to get my purple swim trunks, while I'm at it?"He continued, sighing.

"I'd prefer you in your birthday suit, to be honest."Tony said, with a wink. Bruce flipped him off, running his other hand through his own hair, nervously. "So… what time, Bruce? You're making me horny, and you wouldn't like me horny."Tony replied, seductively, grabbing Bruce's hand, who then jerked it out of his grasp, glaring. Steve coughed awkwardly, blushing so furiously, even the tips of his ears were red. "If you two are done with your love scene? Where would even go to, for this so-called vacation?" Hawkeye interrupted, Tony turned away from Bruce, who sighed in relief.

"I'm not done with you, yet, big guy. Anyways, how 'bout paris? No? Hawaii? Florida-"

"No way am I dealing with any zombies."

"Clint? Yeah, shut up." Tony said."I've got it! We'll do like a road trip type-thing! We'll start in America and then go to Europe! What do you guys say?" He said, gleefully.

"Sure, why not. Nat?"

"I guess, it would be nice to go somewhere."

"Can Coulson really go?"

"Yes, Steve."

"Sounds like fun, what do you think brother?"

"First, I am not your brother. Second of all, Why would I go any where with this morons-"Loki began, but then stopped when he the desperation in Thor's eyes. "Please, Loki? For me, I would do the same for you." Thor said, softly, brushing a strand of hair from Loki's groaned out of frustration."Fine, I will go. But only for you."He said, begrudgingly. Thor's smiled widely and took Loki in his arms, picking him up and spinning him around the room. Loki's face flushed and gripped Thor, tightly out of fear.

"P-Put me d-down."He whispered, his voice strained with fear as he was set down upon the ground. Everyone one's eyes were upon them, Thor's face filled with worry. "Loki, are you alright?" Thor asked, quietly, his hands gently gripping Loki's forearms. Loki stared at him, his lips parted.

"Guys, let's give them some privacy."Steve whispered, leading everyone out of the room, leaving Thor and Loki alone.

"I-I hate heights. Father- I mean, Odin used to make me fall, and then use magic to pull me back, or transport me, right before I should've hit the floor and then do it over and over again."Loki confessed, quietly, his eyes closing as a sob escaped him, tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks. Thor gently wiped them away, kissing his forehead and embracing him. Loki's face flushed and he wrapped his arms around Thor's torso, as Thor stroked his hair. When they finally pulled away, Thor's eyes filled with adoration, as he leaned closely. Loki's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Thor lips ghost over his own.

It was only a peck… But it was electrifying. When they pulled away, Loki was breathless. He stared Thor in awe and murmured three words, which he thought he'd never be able to say to him, except in this moment.

"I love you."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Wow. Can you spell cliffhanger~?**

**I'll get to writing the next chapter, soon, my peeps. I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, I'm keeping as fluffy as possible right now, because you'll wind up probably pissed off with the soon to be angst in this story. Just Kidding~ or am I?**

**I think we may have to go up a rating, too. While we're at it~ ;)**

**Anyways, I'll make the next chapter longer, for sure. So review, my precious readers. It makes me write faster, and is good for the soul. NO FLAMES.**

**Until next time, mates. ^3^**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing these past chapters, and I should go ahead and thank you for this one as well. So thanks.**


	4. Equals, At Last

Loki paused, and closed his eyes, out of complete and utter embarrassment. When he opened them, he was greeted with a completely different scene, then what he had expected. He was being spun around, as the room blurred slightly, he caught a glimpse of a shadow, stood in the darkest corner in the room. It strolled to light and Loki felt a chill go up his spine.

"_Are you baffled, Laufeyson? Hmm, Good, I suppose you thought that kiss was real, as well?"_

Bile threatened to rise up from Loki's stomach; he felt numb, cold, like the world fell upon his shoulders. A sob left him as then room began darken slowly at first, He heard Thor calling his name, but it was sounding as though it was far away, coming from across the cosmos. _Did Thor even care?_ That was the last coherent thought that he had formed, before the darkness settled.

* * *

"_Loki, all you must do is tell me, Tell me what possessed you to attempt an attack Midgard? Hmm, Loki…Won't you speak?" Odin said; Loki stood, bound in chains, surrounded by Guards. "I shall not say a single thing."Loki hissed; his eyes narrowed in anger, and a small trail of blood dribbling down his chin, his chest heaving as he coughed. The cool night air suddenly sweeping through the openings of golden palace; they stood before one the large arches that surrounded the opening, what was the midgardians called it? A window, was it called?_

"_So be it!" Odin shouted, grabbing Loki by the back of neck, forcing him towards the edge of the window. "Now, what caused you to do all this damage to Midgard?"Odin whispered, slowly._

"_I shall not say."Loki replied, smoothly._

"_So be it. "Repeated Odin, his voice dropped to whisper, and he let go of Loki's neck. He began to pull him backwards, and then paused, instead he shoved him. That's all it took. Loki fell over the edge, headfirst, seeing the ground rush at him, Opening his mouth and a scream, shrill, hysteric, desperate, flew out. He couldn't use magic, not for something this big. He was already weak enough, and a spell this large could and would deplete his remaining strength. Perhaps his life force, as well, if not his soul. _

_Before he hit the ground, he suddenly found himself back in front of then window, Odin's hands shoving him once more, this time in the direction towards the guards. Who, grabbed him and pulled on his chains, causing them to bite into his already tender flesh. Loki glanced back, only see Odin, a maniacal grin spread upon his face._

_Loki screamed._

* * *

Loki's eyes opened, wide and alarmed. His chest hurt, as did his side. He glanced around the room only to find himself, once again in the so-called 'Hospital Room". It had been constructed after the Avengers had come back from battle, wounded in slightest, in some cases. Loki hated it; he hated the terrible stench, one that was much too clean. The bright white color of everything was practically murder on his eyes, which could be very sensitive at times. Glancing around the room, he found all the avengers scattered across the room.

Tony and Bruce were currently standing next to each other, reviewing data on a see through a transparent square item of some sort, that Loki had no idea what it was. Natasha was listening to her IPod, as she referred to it, and sat next to Clint, who had fallen asleep with his head resting on her shoulder. Steve on the floor at a small table, with Agent Coulson, who was currently showing him his 'vintage' cards, and Thor stood on the other side of the bed, watching Loki intently.

"You're awake…"Thor breathed, gently running his finger through Loki's hair, Loki took a deep breath, trying not to break down in front of the others. The tender kiss he had shared with Thor never existed… But it was still fresh in his mind. "His DNA… Is simply astounding… but, it's nothing like Thor's…?" Bruce said, questioningly, Loki paled, and Thor frowned. "That's…. Because Loki… Is well… Show them, Brother."Thor said, encouragingly, gently taking his hand and gently squeezing it.

"N-No… I hate that aspect of me. I never want to be reminded of it again."Loki whispered harshly, shaking his head. "Please? You are among friends, now Loki." Thor said, softly, his piercing blue eyes staring into Loki's emerald ones. "I-I Can't… "Loki whispered in utter despair.

"You can, Loki. I believe in you."

Loki's eyes closed, a single tear slipping down his cheek, as a deep blue shade of color slowly crept over his pale, almost ivory colored flesh; it begun at his finger tips and slowly spread. His pale green eyes, now open, became a bloody red, the others gasped, while Thor watched intently, his expression unclear.

"There? I'm a frost giant. Happy, now? I look one of those stupid creatures from the movie with falling tree…"

"You mean avatar? That stupid tree fell for like an hour."Clint replied, with a bit of laugh.

"Yes. Except, I find archery to be useless, to me, anyways. Now, are you going to kick me out? Or send me back to Asgard? Because, I do not wish to go back, I'll live on the streets first, before-"

"We're not sending you back, or kicking you out. We're like a giant dysfunctional family; we get along terribly with each other, but can't function without each and every one of us."Tony said, with a small smile. "Wow, Tony…. That was quite sentimental, for you, anyways."Natasha said with small smile.

"Actually, I was doing pretty well without you-"

"Bruce, no… You were a wreck... Also you need to learn how to relax- We need to get you laid."Tony suggested, wearing a shit-eating grin upon his face.

"What, by you? I don't think so."

"Well, if you insist."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose."Tony. Cut it out! Quit trying to rip off Bruce's shirt, He does that enough without you helping him-"

"Oh Rodgers, How would you know this?"

"I-I meant, when he hulked out, three months ago. No thanks to you. G-Gosh, what did you think I meant?"

"Did he seriously say gosh…?"

Tony burst out laughing."He sounds like that one kid off of South Park! Um, what's his name? Butters!" He shouted; his hysterical laughter filling the room, Soon Bruce began to laugh, along with all the others.

"So, Guys, How 'bout that vacation? You know you want to go!"

"Tony! We can't afford to go!"Steve said, face palming. "Well, Sir? He is a billionaire."Coulson said, finally speaking up. "No, I, um, meant… that the world might need our help. And just call me Steve, Phil."

"Right, So sorry, sir- I mean…Steve."

"Hey guys, I wasn't aware we were on mountain…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Stark? ¨ Natasha said, arching an eyebrow.

¨...Brokeback Mountain, to be specific.¨

¨The Mountain has a back that is Broken? ¨ Thor said, puzzled. Loki, who changed back into his 'Asgardian' form, the second Thor had let go of his hand, chuckled. "It is a reference, Thor. It was a movie that Tony, Clint, Bruce and I all saw, last weekend." He said, running a hand through his messy, tangled sleek black hair. When Thor glanced at Loki, questioningly, the raven-haired man gave him a sly smile and wink.

* * *

_Four days later…_

"Alright boys and Natasha, Shower up! Put your nicest clothes on, pack something fun, and if you need something, we will be going shopping. So, go! Go!" Tony shouted, pointing towards the elevator. "Why did we let him, talk this into us?"Natasha asked, turning to Clint, who simply shrugged. "Well, it's an excuse to have fun, get wasted, and spend all of Stark's money. So why not?" Clint said, smirking. Natasha laughed."Good Idea."

Loki simply rolled his eyes."I hate packing. It looks unnecessary and simply a waste of my valuable time. Plus, we all will be fighting over the elevator." He muttered to Thor, who chuckled heartily. "I'll save you from the horrors of packing in a hurry and fighting over Elevator…. Right about now… JARVIS! Play the video!"Thor shouted, Loki arched an eyebrow and smirked in the slightest._ "Right away, Sir." _Jarvis replied.

"J-Jarvis? What the hell are you doing? Is he turning my A.I against me? Don't play it-" Tony shouted, But was then interrupted by a small screen playing a video.

A young Tony Stark stood, in a little suit, playing with robots by a spectacular Christmas tree. He repeatedly kept picking a wedgie, yelling to his mother about how his underwear and how theywere much too tight and itchy. "DADD! MY BUTT ITCHES." He yelled, while his father pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just change, Tony!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "Okay!" Tony then pulled down his pants and underwear, before, running to his room to get his pajamas on.

"T-This is like child pornography. You're laughing, now... But, I'm calling special victims unit on your asses." Tony said, glaring.

"HAHAHA, Looking, kind of small, there, Stark!"Clint said, clutching his stomach.

Bruce snickered, and ran his fingers through his hair, before patting Tony on the shoulder. "You know, I had the very same toy robots, when I was a kid."

"….And here we go!" Thor said, he and Loki making a bee line for the elevator. Once, they were in and the doors had closed, Loki began to laugh. That adorable laugh, that Thor found to be extremely endearing. "That was amazing! Ehehehe, I can't believe you actually pulled that! Oh, Thor. That was phenomenal, how on earth did you find that?"Loki said, in between giggles.

"I asked JARVIS to find something embarrassing about Tony."Thor replied, laughing a bit, but mostly watching Loki. "Well, that was brilliant. Your pranking has gotten considerably better."

"Only considerably? I thought it was pretty good."

"Not as good as your hair looks right now."Loki replied, with smirk, when the elevator doors opened, he ran through the doors, laughing hysterically. Thor sprung after him, and caught a glimpse of his hair, which was now a bright shade of pink. "Loki, you are a dead man! When I get my hands on you, you're going to be bald!"

"Only if you can catch me, love!"Loki said in a sing song voice, turning and running into Thor's room.

"Challenge accepted!""

When, Thor had finally managed to pry his door open, he found about fifteen Loki's. All around his room, doing various things, reading, packing, and rummaging through the closet. "I bet, that you can not guess, which of us the real Loki is." They all said in unison, Thor simply grinned. "Well, I suppose it's fair. If I win, he, you… must allow me to court you. Or go on a several dates… Or at least that's what Tony calls them." Thor said, smoothly. "And if I were to win, you must masquerade as a woman throughout the entire trip. No exceptions. "The Loki's said, grinning.

"Deal."Thor then whipped around, grabbing at the doorway, feeling his hands curl around something solid and pulled it toward him. The spell broke instantly and all copies dissolved, and Thor found himself gripping Loki's forearm. Loki arched an eyebrow."How did you know I was there? Do I really have to go on these so-called dates with you?" Loki asked, frowning.

"I could hear you breathing, and whispering. And yes, you must. We made a deal."

"But, Y-you-"

"You would've forced me to uphold my side of the deal. So I will do the same to you."

"Damn."

Thor chuckled and winked.

* * *

"Thor! W-we can not!"

"Why not, Loki? Calm yourself, let's try again."

"It's much too big, already! There's no way it could fit!"

"You're not trying hard enough!"

"Fine! You sit your fat ass on it, and them we'll see!"

Thor simply rolled his eyes, He knew helping Loki pack would be rather difficult, but not this bad. Sighing, he continued to try and squash the contents of one suitcase, while Loki was trying desperately to do the same to another one, he finally gave up, kicking the suitcase into the corner."Stupid Bloody piece of shit, I hate this!" Loki growled, huffing as he sat down in a small elegant gothic black chair in his room. "I'm assuming you were talking of the suitcase, not of me."Thor said, smirking; He walked over to Loki, gently pat his head and stifled a laugh when he saw the other man, roll his green eyes, almost comically.

"Your eyes may get stuck like that, then what, Loki?"

"I rip yours out and replace mine."

"You have some… rather dark thoughts, brother."

"I'm not your brother, Thor."Loki said, sighing.

"Look at me."

Loki obliged, he didn't think he'd be able to ignore Thor, not anymore. Their eyes met, and Loki felt serenity for this first time, in a long time. "We may not be brothers in blood, but we are in bond. That's all that matters. Just because you and I are from two different races, worlds, have completely different DNA and don't have the same parentage doesn't change what we have shared." Thor said softly, His hand gently gripping Loki's, who glanced at them marveling how different they looked from each other, Loki's hands being pale, slender, slightly smoother and a bit feminine. Thor's were tanned, rough, calloused, and quite a bit larger than Loki's.

"Why do you always do this, Loki? Planting yourself with doubts, destroying what little self-respect I see you have for yourself, those awful self-destructive tendencies you have sometimes, and when you think of yourself beneath everything… Why?"Thor whispered, his blue eyes watching Loki intently, taking in every memorable thing of Loki. His striking features; His pale skin tone, raven black hair, his pale emerald eyes, that seemed to trap you in their depths, his lips a pale pink , his cheeks flushed, and his hands, nervously gripping a dog tag, that had his name printed on the front, given to him incase of an emergency. What it did? No had a single idea, except for Tony, who had designed them and gave tem to every single one of the Avengers.

Then the door opened, causing Thor and Loki to jump. "Hey, guys… Let's go! We're going to be late, and then you won't be able to have any fun, today!" Tony shouted, before promptly closing the door.

"I suppose we'd better finish your packing."

"Damn."

* * *

It had been around two days, since they arrived at their 'vacation'. Loki thought the sights and sound of Paris weren't that big of a fuss, except for when they had arrived at their hotel.

* * *

_It was large and simply gorgeous. Loki was practically jumping up and down, when they walked inside, the lobby was simply huge. Those magic boxes, the, um…Televisions as they were referred to by the midgardians; were everywhere, along with seating and such. "You booked us a room in the Marriott hotel!" Natasha exclaimed, excitedly; while Clint was staring at his phone."Dude, I'm so putting this as my status." He said, swiping his thumbs across the screen. _

_Bruce sighed."This sounds great, and there'll be the screaming, the breaking of things-"_

"_Babe, don't tell me you're already fantasizing about us sharing a hotel room." Tony replied, with a smirk, before he leaned over the reception's desk, as she handed him a book and information brochure about Paris' major tourist spots._

"_French for dummies?"Loki said, leaning over Tony's shoulder to read the book's title. "Yeah, Jack Frost; You want it?" Tony said, handing him the book. Loki looked over it, it was a hard cover and seemed fairly new, when Tony turned around, Loki promptly smacked him in the face with it._

"_Ah, shit! What the hell, dude?"_

"_Don't ever call me that again, Tin man."Loki said coldly, his eyes narrowed._

"_Tin man?"_

"_Yes, you´re annoying, made of metal, and you don't have a heart, either." Loki said, glaring._

_¨Damn that was cold.¨ Clint muttered._

"_All right, sorry reindeer games; Truce?"Tony said, holding his hand out; Loki, rolling his eyes took it gripping his hand tightly, causing Tony to cringe in pain._

"_Deal."_

_They all made their way to the elevator. Tony glanced back at Steve, who had a shirt with the American flag printed upon it, and was walking closely next to Coulson. "Steve, you look like such a tourist. French people are going to hate you."Tony said, snickering, Bruce rolled his eyes and chuckled._

"_Damn, Tin man. You're out to get everyone to day."Clint said, as they all entered the elevator. Tony quickly pressed a button to the top floor and turned around._

"_Shut the fuck up, Katniss."_

* * *

"I believe you owe, me a date, Loki._ "_

"Damn it! Why? It makes no sense! We can _not,_ Thor! "

¨Fine, just one date! Just think of it as us bonding! On an outing as friends! Nothing more, nothing less! ¨

¨Why-¨

"Do you trust me? ¨

¨What does that have to do with anything-¨

¨Do you trust me, Loki? Just answer the question.¨

Loki sighed, and turned away from Thor, his eyes straying to the window, looking at the beautiful view. A couple stood out in the light rain, huddling together for warmth, against the chilly December air. Loki wondered if he find that thing everyone, so thirsted for….Love.

He wondered who he´d find it with.

¨Fine, I will go with you.¨

Thor smiled, and embraced Loki tightly. Repeating over and over, how much fun they´d have together.

Loki hoped that Thor didn´t see, hear, or feel him crying briefly and quietly into his chest.

* * *

_Of all the All-Father´s methods of Torture, this by far was the worse._

"_NO! NO! YOU KILLED HIM. HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE TO PUNISH ME, NOT HIM! "Screamed Loki, tears running down his face. Thor in front of him, cold, pale, un-moving. No light danced in his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes._

"_Monster, I hope you burn in Hel! He deserved none of this! He was innocent!_ "_ Loki continued his throat raw from screaming. Odin´s one eye narrowed and he backhanded Loki, causing the smaller god, to fall backwards, tears of anger leaking out of his eyes. Rage rose in him, swelling like a dam on the verge of bursting, he stood up looking the All-father directly in the face and spat at his eye._

"_You're no longer the coward, you used to be… But, I will break you, even if it´s the last thing I do._ _"Odin whispered as he left; Leaving Loki to sob over his brother´s broken, bloodied body. Then Thor's lifelless body vanished in a green light, and then Loki felt truly alone._

* * *

_When Loki came to consciousness, he found himself with a visitor._

"_Thor… I thought you dead!_ "_Loki said, sobbing as Thor gently kissed his forehead, his face grim as he faced Loki, he took a breath before beginning to speak."I vow to get you out of here. I saw what the All-Father did. It was a grave mistake bringing you here._ "_Thor said, softly._

"_What if we do not make it Thor- I can not have you risking your life… not for me._"

"_You are worth it, Brother. I love you, and I have caused this. Therefore I must save you._ "

"_No-_"

"_I must go, Odin approaches. If we have die, Loki…."_

"…_Yes?"_

"_Do not go gently, though I fear you may die a painful death."_

* * *

When Loki finally awoke, He was shrieking, sobbing, and shaking. He had sat up directly in bed. Thor got up from his bed and slid into Loki´s, wrapping his arms around the other´s slim waist, holding him close and running another hand through Loki´s hair which was drenched in sweat. "Loki, You are alright. No one´s going to harm you. Not Odin, not anyone. "Thor whispered, soothingly, while Loki cried hysterically into Thor´s chest, staining his crisp white T-shirt with Tears.

"You were dead! Odin made it look like he killed you. It was awful! I-I can´t e-even-"¨

"Shh, Loki, It was an illusion, remember? A trick, much like yours-"

"-I´d never-"

"I know. You were so strong. You barely gave him a drop of information, At least, not until the end. Loki, you claim to be weak, but, I think you´re stronger than you know. "Whispered Thor, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Go to sleep, Loki. I promise to watch over you. "

"Why? Why do you care so much for me? When I have wronged you, so many times, over-"

"Because, Loki… when I saw you fall off that bridge… I thought I had lost you forever, to never see you again, to pull mischief, fight together, to drink and laugh… When I found you again… I vowed never to lose you, no matter how much you hated me, or wanted me dead…I´d continue to wait for my Loki; The one, who was my brother, my best friend, and my equal. "

* * *

"Tony, if you grab my ass one more time, I'm filing a sexual harassment lawsuit."Bruce said, through gritted teeth, as he attempted to serve himself some eggs from the breakfast buffet, in the cafeteria. "Oh, Feisty, I love it!"Tony exclaimed with a grin, he had a yellowing bruise on his nose from being hit with the book; while Natasha rolled her eyes. "Can´t we have a nice breakfast for once, come on! We´re in the city of love! Show some love! "Clint said, jokingly, smiling as Natasha´s eyes met his."Aww, The world´s most elite killers, in love! Isn´t it sweet, Bruce?" Tony said, nudging Bruce, who simply rolled his eyes.

When they had made their way to the table, they found Loki and Thor whispering about something and them both falling into a fit of laughter. Loki then took a sip of his drink, eyeing it warily and making a disgusted face. "Loki, did you just jizz in your pants-"

"No, Legolas, Just tried your terrible midgardians call ´Coffee´."Loki replied, rolling his eyes.

"Legolas?"

"I get it! Like from Lord of the rings! Get it, Bruce?"

"Yeah, umm... we saw the movies on the plane."

"Which you conveniently had, like everything, just one convenient thing after another."

"Yeah, like your arrows, Merida."

"Shut up, and eat; you stupid, moronic idiots which are filled with nothing, but references!" Shouted Loki; glaring at both, Tony and Clint, before continuing to eat his breakfast. "Play nice boys, I've said this before… but I'm not breaking up any fights." Steve said, before eating a piece of a giant omelet that sat on his plate. Phil (Agent Coulson) sat next to him and quickly grabbed his forearm, feeling it gently.

Steve jumped, his face flushed completely. "P-Phil...What are you doing?" Phil's face flushed as well, and withdrew his hand, coughing awkwardly. "I-I was, uh, feeling your muscles, Sir- I mean, Steve."

Tony, Bruce, Clint and Thor burst out laughing, while Loki simply faced palmed and Natasha sympathetically patted Phil's shoulder. "You weren't Laughing when Tony keep pinching and grabbing your ass, Bruce. Tony, you weren't laughing, when Bruce slipped on a towel you left in the middle of the floor, causing an accidental kiss between you two. Clint you weren't laughing when I caught you watching porn. And Thor you weren't laughing, when Tony-"

"That's enough, 'Tasha-"Tony began.

"-Drew a picture of you and Loki kissing." Natasha continued, with a triumphant smirk.

Silence ensued at the table.

* * *

Loki and Thor were currently strolling around a park. It was beautiful, and the Eiffel tower could be seen in the distance. What remained of the grass was littered with leaves, the sky was slightly cloudy, and the air chilly. But, they didn't feel the cold; in Loki's hands was a cup of hot coca which the two were sharing."Want a sip?" asked Loki, the green scarf wrapped around his neck fluttering in the wind. Thor nodded taking the cup from Loki's hands and taking a long sip of it.

"You're drinking it all!" Exclaimed Loki; playfully reaching for the cup, which Thor held high above his head and laughed, before finally giving it Loki, who found it empty. "Thor! You big oaf, I can't believe you drank it all!" Loki shouted, jokingly, laughing as he threw the cup at Thor, who promptly caught it. Loki rolled his eyes and punched Thor in the arm, lightheartedly, who in turn winched at the punch. "That one actually stung a bit."Thor said, rubbing his arm.

Loki laughed that adorable endearing laugh that Thor loved. "So what, now, Thor? I don't suppose you're going to make me dance, like in one of those cheesy romantic movies that Clint loves..."Loki said, rolling his eyes.

"Actually that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Thor placed his hand at Loki's hip and intertwined their fingers, Loki's face flushed and he gently placed his fingers at Thor's shoulder as they began to dance, more or less.

"You're a terrible dancer! All we're doing is going in circles and moving from side to side!" Loki said, playfully, and laughing.

"Isn't that what dancing is, Brother?" Thor replied, causing Loki to laugh again. Thor smiled, watching Loki as they danced, swaying to the non-existent music.

It occurred to Thor in that moment; ignoring everyone's questioning stares, meeting Loki's eyes, and smiling back, when Loki smiled sweetly to him.

That he was in love with Loki Laufeyson.

**To be continued.**

**Hullo, my lovely readers! First of all thanks for the reviews and such nice things said of the story! It was really sweet! ^^**

**Also thanks to those who had my story as their favorite/ or for alerting.**

**A;ASKLASKLla;DA- Author alert! Someone actually wants to be alerted of my writings? Am I be Loki'd- No. But, I'm so happy! Can you spell flattery, loves?**

**I'm quite proud of this chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it! If you haven't reviewed, please try and do so! It brightens up my day, and helps me write faster, and of course I'll try to respond to it! Anyways , Thanks soo much for reading and I'll try and get back to you with another chapter soon. I promised you guys a long chapter. I delievered. To some extent.**

**(Is it true they're purging stories? O: (****If so, I'll be posting this on Live Journal. Just the Lemony parts~ ;3))**

**Again, Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it~! ^^**


	5. Moon Light

**Warning: slight violence, disturbing, language and sexual content. Not all at the same time- Read on!**

_Was he in love with Loki Laufeyson?_

_Only time could tell._

* * *

Desperation; It could lead to many things. Could it not? Thor found himself watching Loki, who was currently doing- what had Loki called it? Yoga; It looked excruciatingly painful. Loki's eyebrow arched questioningly, as he slowly stood up, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. "Have you watched me, the entire time, Thor? Am I really, that interesting to you?"Loki teased, a smirk upon his face, winking as walked past the taller blond, his shoulder brushing against Thor's, as he walked towards the bathroom.

Oh, Thor was frustrated in the very least. He knew, he could _not_ possibly tell Loki of his feelings; He risked his brother's fragile state of mind, he could _not_ even risk rejection. Thor knew if that happened, he'd never be able to take it.

This was to say in the least, increasingly complex.

* * *

_Loki loved it, the feeling of Thor's hands gently caressing him, a soft moan escaping him. "Loki… I love you…You are so beautiful…"Thor whispered quietly into Loki's ear, who shivered as he felt Thor's tongue flicking over the shell of his ear. They lay on the bed, Loki's eyes met Thor's; whose blue eyes were dark with lust, Loki gave him a sly smirk, before possessively wrapping his legs around Thor's waist. They fit perfectly together, almost as though they were made for each other, their lips converging in a breath-taking kiss. Loki's eyes closed, his hands wrapped around Thor's neck, while Thor's hands were tangled in Loki's hair, and it felt simply delicious. Thor's hands found the hem of Loki's shirt and began to peel it off - _

"Brother! Are you, alright? You are taking ten millennia in the shower!"

Loki groaned in frustration, all he wanted was ten minutes or more for him, in very least. He just wanted release, in every sense and meaning of the world. "Shut up, you oaf! I need another moment!" It was already his fault; he was in here taking long to begin with. If he had not felt-_ seen_ his blue eyes wandering about his entire body-

"Brother, come on! What could you possibly be doing that's taking so long! Please, brother! I have to use the bathroom terribly!"

"Just urinate on the plant!"

"Brother, that is merely disgusting-"

"Oh, your begging is leaving me hot and bothered!"Loki shouted back, sarcastically.

"W-What…?"

"N-Nothing, just make use of the other bathroom, Thor."

* * *

When Loki came out of the shower, wearing a grey turtle neck, black jeans and a pair of plain black converses, he found himself gazing at Tony Stark. "Where is Thor-"

"Bruce had Thor and I switch rooms. So I guess we're Roomies, now."Tony grumbled, kicking his own suitcase off the bed that used to be Thor's and laying on it. "By the way we have a conference. Fury wants us to promote ourselves." He added, rolling his eyes. Loki was enraged. When he found Thor, he was going to kill him; metaphorically.

* * *

They all sat at the table, for lunch.

It had been two days. _Two days, _since Thor decided to switch rooms. Loki hadn't got much sleep at all… In fact, he was doing everything to stay awake; such as drinking coffee, energy drinks, playing video games with Tony. The minute he crashed, the nightmares came back with a vengeance.

Thor was ignoring him, still, looking incredibly interested in the platter of food before him. Loki was seething terribly. He was nearly foaming at the mouth. Was he not more important than some stupid midgardians delicacies?

Loki was going to definitely give Thor a piece of his mind, as the Midgardians say.

* * *

Loki found himself in front of the room that Bruce and Thor were supposed to be sharing. He almost hated himself for putting off talking to Thor. What had made him wait so long? Apprehension, perhaps… Loki steeled himself and then He knocked on the door gently at first; growing harsher as time passed and no one opened the door. Finally, Thor opened the door, when he saw Loki; he went and attempted to _close _the door. Loki stuck his foot out, keeping it from closing and staring Thor defiantly in the eyes.

"Why did you switch rooms? I thought we were getting along pretty well. Was it something I have done?" Loki asked; his lips set in a frown, Thor sighed, his eyes looking away." Look at me, Thor- LOOK AT ME." Shouted Loki; before narrowing his eyes, grabbing Thor's chin and forcing him to look at him, Loki's eyes were slightly watery in the way the got, when he became angry, or upset. Was it his imagination or did Thor's eyes seem different?

"I have nothing to say to you-"

"Yes, you do! You stupid oaf… I don't care if you are the god of thunder. I don't care if you are the true heir to Asgard! Stop drowning in a sea of your own arrogance and answer me!" Loki exclaimed, his expression down right murderous. If looks could indeed kill, Thor would have been dead ten times over. Thor let out a laugh; it was cold, bitter and nasty. "Drowning in a sea of my own arrogance… Was it not I, who sat with you, comforting you for the duration of nightmares? I, who saved you from Asgard, I who mourned, when I thought you dead… Loki Laufeyson…"Thor said, uncharacteristic malice filling his voice, Loki's eyes stung with tears, but he would not cry, not for Thor.

He would not snivel at the feet of the God of Thunder. Loki had one thing; no one ever stole from, even at times when he thought he had lost it… It was his pride. "I suppose you want an apology now, I kneeling, before you…asking for forgiveness? I ask of you not to hold your breath…you will be holding for much too long and indeed, you will drown in your own arrogance, son of _Odin_."Loki whispered, venomously, leaning slightly towards Thor, their lips inches away from one another's.

In that moment, Loki's mind shut off, all ration thought, flown out the non-existent window… Could he? Would he? Yes, Loki would.

Loki leaned in and attempted closed the remaining space between them; in retaliation, Thor had shoved Loki away from him, Loki was breathless, his chest hurting from where Thor had struck him. Loki tried again to get close to Thor, this time he was struck _again_, only this time with a blow to the face. Loki stared at him in shock, Thor's eyes suddenly widened as if he had been in a trance.

"Loki? What has happened?"

Loki responded with a choked sob, when Thor reached for him Loki scrambled away from him, holding his reddening cheek. Again, Thor reached for him, this time Loki responded with an awful coughing sound, before retching, and vomiting onto the floor. "S-Stay away…"Whimpered Loki, before whirling around and running down the hall and eventually back to his room.

* * *

Tony was currently holding a-what, Bag of ice? It didn't even matter to Loki. He had almost kissed Thor and it would have been the most wondrous thing he had ever felt, only to be smacked around and ultimately rejected. The numbing cold of the stupid ice bag pressed against his cheek, did not help.

"Hey, are you crying?"

Loki's glanced at Tony, whose face filled with concern. Loki swallowed the remainder of pride and nodded; Tony sighed and set the ice bag down. "You didn't really run into the wall, did you? Who did it, Reindeer-Uhh, Loki?" Tony said, frowning, Loki let out a soft sob, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to cry. The shorter man pulled him into an embrace, not in a romantic way, but as a friend would do for another.

"Why are you-"

"You looked like need a hug. So who did this?"Tony said, breaking the embrace.

"T-Thor…"

"What! Why?"

"B-Because…. I kissed him. Well, I_ almost_ kissed him…and I think…I would have liked it. But he didn't."Loki said, wiping tears from his pale green eyes, all his pain coming back to him in terrible memory; One of a glorious kiss, dismantled by a cruelly swung fist, The fist hitting him like a sledge hammer, Or like being struck with Mjolnir in the chest, and then the face.

Throughout it all, you must watch the person, who you thought loved you, and the person you loved, delivering the blows, and relishing them. It was in that moment, that Loki realized what a mistake it had been to almost kiss Thor. What had possessed him? He didn't even care for Thor like that. Or did he?

"Hey, I've got to start getting ready. We have that stupid-ass conference in about two hours. I hate the press. Will you be okay by yourself, for a sec?" Tony asked, Loki simply nodded, a plan formulating in his head.

* * *

Loki stood in front of the mirror; he wore a black suit, much like the one he wore in Germany, when he had attempted to take over the world, almost two, three years ago. His hair slicked back, He even wore a similar green scarf; the difference was the purple bruise that had blossomed under his right eye.

"You look lovely."

Thor stood behind Loki in the mirror; He was dressed in a dark gray suit, his hair a bit unruly, but, it was combed, and wore pair of expensive looking black shoes. Loki eyed Thor, warily, his mouth curved downward in a frown, whilst he looked over the taller blond. "I suppose…"Loki replied, icily, his green eyes cold, his eyebrows raised in mock surprise, and his arms crossed over his chest.

Thor frowned; opening his mouth, and closing it, a soft chuckle, one of self-loathing flowing from his lips. "I never meant to hurt you… I don't even remember our discussion. I sort of blacked out, and when I came to, you were cowering and you then ran from me… My head felt odd. Like someone had tampered with it."Thor whispered, faintly. Loki frowned, his eyes meeting Thor's eyes, he was telling the truth. His brother was a terrible liar.

"W-What… You don't think-"

"Loki, please… could we please drop the subject?"

Loki sighed, he would most definitely _not _drop subject, and he would bring it up, later. "I will give you the benefit of the doubt; if you promise _never_ to lay your hand on me, in anger… I might find myself able to forgive you."Loki said quietly, corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. A large grin spread across Thor's face, he wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him into a crushing embrace. "Ow! Alright, Thor! You are crushing me!"Loki gasped, breathlessly.

When Thor pulled away from him, Loki rolled his eyes, before quirking an eyebrow."Was that an attempt on my life?"He asked, playfully.

"Huntsman, Snow White? Let's go! We're waiting on your slow asses." Tony shouted, after opening the door, pointing to the small clock in the room. Loki rolled his eyes; darting past Thor, flashing him a grin, that could melt the iciest of hearts, and shoving Tony slightly as he passed him.

Thor followed closely behind him, almost as though he were his shadow.

* * *

"Your tie is poorly done."

Thor's eyebrows rose as Loki's hands abruptly and dexterously undid his tie, watching his face which was alive with concentration. That's how they were for next couple of minutes? Seconds?; quiet, aware of each other's presence, aware they were the only ones backstage, for the rest of the Avengers were eating, or adding final touches to their outfits or nowhere to be seen. "There, I've finished, and I must say; you look rather handsome."Loki said, tightening the small strip of fabric, his face flushed slightly.

"No where near as handsome as you, Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes, laughing softly, Thor sighed.

"…Thor, you were not jesting?"

Thor had a small smile upon his face, his hand came to gently rest against Loki's cheek, Loki's face flushed bright, and he had no idea whether to lean towards him or to back away. "Thor…I-"

"Alright people! Here we go! Where are Tony and Bruce?"

"Bruce is probably hiding from Tony."

* * *

They answered questions, too many questions, Loki might add. It took Loki all he had not to stand up, and wage war on each and every one of those snot-nosed, infuriating, never to be satisfied with your answer, reporters. They seemed to have taken a liking to Loki, because most questions were directed towards him, they more or less hinted at his attitude and temper, which were just about to explode.

Loki never had much patience for such irritating things, But if this wasn't over soon enough… He was going to go blow up half of France.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, and it was finally over. They had returned to the hotel, and were currently having a small after party, which had been Tony's idea. It only consisted of them.

Loki was being a bit crabby- Loki was actually very crabby, to say in the least. He snapped at Tony around three times, Steve around twelve, Natasha about four, and Coulson once. "Brother, why have you acted so… "Thor trailed off, uncertainly.

"…Pissed off?"Loki finished, harshly, arching an eyebrow. "Well, I was going to say angered. But, I suppose pissed off, could work as well."Thor said, shrugging awkwardly, Loki rolled his eyes, turning away. Thor frowned, putting his hand on Loki's shoulder, Loki spun around, eyebrows raised.

"Can we talk, somewhere, alone?"

Loki's face filled with doubt and he looked almost nervous, and then he simply nodded.

* * *

Loki looked gorgeous, his hair still un-slicked, wet and slightly unruly from the brief shower he took to get rid of the gel. His eyes, pale emerald pools that stared at Thor, his lips, thin, yet slightly plump, His pale alabaster skin, which almost glowed in the moonlight. He wore only his white dress-shirt, his tie and pants. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. Thor looked away from Loki and the view that was before them. They stood on the balcony of Tony and Bruce's room, which was they were having their small party, a marvelous view of Paris spread out, the lights of houses twinkling, much like stars.

A rush of cool air gently sweeping through, Loki glanced at Thor and the two shared a soft smile. "Loki… I know I am not generally good with words-"

"You are doing pretty well, right now."

Thor sighed in exasperation. "Sorry, carry on." Loki said, quietly.

"Brother… Loki, I love you. I think- No, I know that, I have fallen for you." Thor whispered, his voice tender, Loki stared at him, his eyes wide in shock, he opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out were a few incoherent noises. Loki shut his mouth quickly, both their faces flushed; Loki then noted that Thor was leaning closer. Then Loki felt a pair of lips, slightly chapped, ghosting over his own pair, tenderly. He felt a pair of rough hands cupping his cheeks, a calloused thumb caressing affectionately over the now flushed flesh.

When they broke apart, Thor looked at Loki with complete and total adoration, Loki had nothing to say. He was in complete and utter shock, he met Thor's gaze briefly. His lips tingled with almost burning sensation, however it was pleasant.

Loki was terrified, he had no idea whether or not it was true or not. Much like a rabbit that heard a fox coming from a far, he ran.

* * *

Thor knocked on the door, gently. No response. "…Loki?"

"…I-I'm sorry, I just…."

"It's all right… I should not have been so straight forward…. I could not resist. You looked so beautiful I could not help myself."Thor said, forlorn. He would give Loki space; he knew that he had probably never even been with anyone. But what if Loki, didn't return his feelings? No matter. He was willing to wait, to allow Loki to sort himself out.

"Thor..?" Loki whispered, quietly through the door.

"I'm still here, Loki."

"I-I truly am sorry, for running."

The door swung open. Loki's face was flushed, his gaze averted. Then his eyes locked with Thor's, Loki threw his arms around Thor's neck, Who was startled at first, but then wrapped his arms around Loki's slim waist, his slender frame against Thor's almost brutish, and muscular one.

"Loki if you don't feel that way, just say so-"

"I do care… I'm sorry… It's just, I-I've…. What would the All-father do? If he found out, he'd have both of our heads."Loki said, timidly, his arms still looped about Thor's neck.

"Did I not protect you before? I will do the very same, again."

Loki's cheeks blushed brightly, and placed a gently kiss against Thor's cheek, though it was a small touch, Thor still felt almost electrical spark, in the spot where Loki's lips had been. There they remained, for a few minutes, before slipping back into Tony's room.

* * *

Where they were greeted with the oddest thing they had ever seen. Steve, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Natasha, and Coulson were dancing to Lady Gaga's Bad romance song.

Loki quickly grabbed Tony's phone from the table and began to record it. "Brother, I don't think, that I will ever let them live this down."Loki said; a grin, endearing and malicious at the same time, spread across his face. Thor watched in shock as Tony whipped around and grabbed Bruce, before kissing him sloppily. The pair broke apart with Bruce smacking him in the face and stomping off; Tony trailed behind shouting slurred apologies and stumbling like the drunk he was.

Loki rolled his eyes and stopped recording, before pouring himself a glass of champagne, offering one to Thor, who simply shook his head. The music had finally stopped and Natasha was laughing at Clint's impression of a drunken Tony. Steve was currently attempting balance a book on his head, Coulson cheering him on.

Loki settled onto the couch, Thor sitting close to him, not minding when Loki laid his head on his lap. If Loki was anything like he used be as a child, Thor knew he probably had a lot of coaxing, and waiting to do.

And he was fine with that.

He ran his hands through Loki's silky raven-black hair, and found Loki to be asleep. His eyes closed his expression finally peaceful. Thor gently picked him up as a groom would to a bride, careful not to disturb him from his sleep.

* * *

Thor laid him gently on his bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders, when a smooth, pale hand grabbed his wrist. Loki's eyes were half open, his expression still lethargic. "W-would you stay with me? Please, I'm cold… and I don't want to be alone."Loki whispered; Thor could smell the faintest trace of alcohol on his breath.

Never the less, he still slid into Loki's bed, wrapping his arms around him, while Loki's head rested against his shoulder. Before long, sleep took them both.

* * *

Thor awoke to sound of muffled screaming; a shrill, thick, almost guttural sound filling the air. He found himself across the room, he tried to run, but the darkness was a pitch black shade. He could only catch a flash of gold. Finally he made his way towards the bedside table, where the screaming was the loudest. When he was able to get the lamp's little twistable thing to move, and the bulb came on, he found something so horrifying, he almost vomited right there.

Loki lay on the bed, chest heaving with sobs, blood splattered upon his shirt, his eyes widened in shock and pain, and…

His mouth half stitched closed, blood profusely pouring from it, the red fluid dripping onto his neck and shirt, and the black stitches forming some sort of terrible grimace.

Loki eyes were leaking tears, and Thor felt utterly helpless. "Y-Your magic, brother… I know it is weaker here, on Midgard, because of Odin. But you must use it."Thor held Loki's hand, as the raven-haired god muttered an incantation shakily and those awful, evil, cruel ropes meant to silence his beloved Loki, disappeared.

Thor held Loki through the night, neither of them, sleeping, just holding onto each other with desperate hands.

* * *

In the morning, they found not a single trace of an Intruder.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**(Author's Note~!): Happy late Fourth of July, Here enters the romance and the danger.**

**Anyways, I'd like thank all who put me on author alert! And reviewed and such!**

**Thanks, Lovelies! I feel so appreciated. So thanks ever soo much.**

**Please Review, it inspires me! **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. The Vow::

**Warning: Same as the last chapter! Read on!**

* * *

"_You must let go of him."_

"_Meaning…?"_

"_You have to stop being with him."_

"_Why should I-"_

"_If you don't I will kill him."_

"_You will have to silence me, first!"_

"_So be it."_

_Loki felt it, a needle poking through the flesh above his top lip, and then began to sew at his mouth. Loki was screaming, blood gushing from his mouth, the pain blinding. "A-Alright… I will do as you say… Just do not hurt him. Do not hurt him…" Loki saw a glint of gold from the figure that stood above him and he screamed again._

* * *

Loki was sleepless.

He absolutely refused to sleep any longer than, thirty minutes at a time. It was worrying to Thor; He hated to see Loki, suffering in any which way. Loki was currently sitting closely to Thor, at the table they normally ate breakfast. They were to leave for England in the evening, and Loki was exhausted, his eyes dropping, so tired he could barely eat. Thor frowned, gently grabbing Loki's hand and pressing a comforting, tender kiss to it.

Loki's face flushed, and smiled weakly at Thor, their eyes meeting.

"I am never drinking again."Tony said, sighing, taking a sip of his coffee. Bruce sat away from as far as possible from Tony. "And I'm a woman. Why don't we stop lying to ourselves…Tony?"Clint said, with a smirk. Tony rolled his eyes."I knew Natasha was a lesbian-"Natasha glared at Tony, and he quickly shut his mouth. "I-I can't believe… I almost dropped that stupid book on my foot. Phil? What were you thinking? You said that it was easy; which it was, until having to balance the seventh book on my head."Steve said, glancing at Coulson, who currently had his head down.

"S-Steve, My head hurts. I was drunk; you…you probably shouldn't have listened to me."Phil said, quietly.

"I listened to you, because I trust you, Phil. And I love you, but you already knew that."

"Aww!"

"Jack, Ennis? Can you save the love-dovey shit for later?"

"Tony, don't be jealous, just because you got rejected. Jealousy is pretty ugly on you."

"Like yellow is ugly on you, Strawberry short cake."

"Don't talk about your suit like that Tony. It's nice, if you're a transformer. So what are you…An Auto bot?" Natasha replied; in a mockingly sweet tone, while everyone burst into a fit of laughter, excluding Tony; who simply sulked.

* * *

Loki didn't mind England; he got to stay in the hotel room with Thor, while the others went to another one of those idiotically unnecessary press conferences.

"Loki, sleep…You need your rest."

"No…"

Thor gently placed his hands on Loki's shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes. "You need your rest. I promise this time I will watch over you. Look I'll keep Mjolnir on the bedside table, if makes you feel safer."Thor said; his voice set in a quiet determination. Loki sighed; he knew there was to be no arguments with Thor, now. Oh, he could try, but it would not end nicely, at all.

* * *

"_Uh…B-Brother… Please."Loki whined, feeling Thor's hands roaming over every inch of his body. But, not at the one place he needed it the most. Loki knew exactly what Thor was playing at. "I would appreciate it, if you s-stop teasing me, or so help me Thor; I will castrate you-"_

_Thor simply chuckled. "Then, who would touch you? Make love to you?" Loki sighed, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes. "Well, I have faired quite well without you, all these years."Loki said shamelessly; his hand gently gripping Thor's, before guiding it towards his cock, hissing when he felt Thor's hand stroke him, slowly. Loki's eyes were shut, incoherent words flowing from his mouth as he felt heat pooling in his stomach._

* * *

Loki awoke to find Thor hovering- no, on top of him, his eyes watching Loki desperately. Loki immediately relaxed. "Good, you are awake… You started crying out in your sleep, and I was rendered unable to wake you…."Thor said, sighing in relief. "How long was I asleep?"Asked Loki, staring at Thor questioningly, when he didn't get off of him, instead gently placed his hands; One on the smooth pale flesh of Loki's cheek, before slowly ghosting over his clothed chest brushing over a nipple, earning a soft gasp from Loki, before settling on his waist, gripping it. While the other, rested on his slim hip.

Thor leaned in, stealing a quick peck from Loki, who snaked his arms around Thor's neck. Loki pressed his lips fiercely against Thor's, the blond letting out a groan of appreciation as he felt Loki's tongue swiping at Thor's bottom lip. At that point, Thor pulled away, pressing one last kiss Loki's lips. "Why have you stopped?" Asked Loki, hurt tainting his almost musical voice.

"….You had been only asleep for twenty minutes. Loki, you need your rest. I'll still be here, if you need me."

Loki huffed, but said nothing. He simply closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

_He stood in front of all of Asgard, tied with chains to a post. The chains bit into his barely healed skin, blood flowing from his wrists. Then Odin came forward, ripping at Loki's shirt, before tugging it off, Loki was screaming in agony, the All-Father's fingers were rough and an icy cold, his fingernails digging into the already abused flesh of Loki's back. Thor was in the front of the crowd, he was yelling, begging, pleading for Odin to stop. "It's what he deserves, for what he has done to the loved ones that he has disgraced."The All-father said a maniacal grin upon his face._

_Then Loki saw it, a knife, a__** throwing**__ knife; dripping with a deadly and sinister looking blackish-green fluid. It had once been Loki's, he remembered the first day he returned Asgard, and how he attempted to end the All-father's life. His attempt ended with being tackled and beaten to the ground. Slowly Odin traced it over Loki's spine bone; it was clearly visible beneath his ivory skin, showing how thin Loki had gotten. Then Odin stopped, hesitating over the spot where the back of Loki's rib cage should be. _

_Then, he cruelly plunged the knife in, all the way to the hilt, Loki was screaming, blood pouring from his mouth, his body writhing, and contorting. While some citizens of Asgard cheered Odin on, shouting that this is exactly the type of punishment deserved for a villainous creature like Loki. Thor had enough, he walked over to Odin, grabbing his hand, only his eyes betraying the rage that he felt. Thunder crackled overhead, black clouds came, blotting out any light. They all stood illuminated by the ominous lightning._

"_You will stop this madness now."_

"_And if I do not? You dare defy-"_

"_You will face my wrath, Odin."_

_Loki could hardly even see straight, everything was blurred, and would not clear. His chest felt like it was on fire, his entire body felt like it was engulfed in flames, and then he felt it. His heart was slowing; his throat burning every time he drew a breath, the poison had reached his heart, which grew with such heat, burning, and white-hot, a shrill shriek left him. The entire crowd grew quiet, and then Loki felt nothing. He was numb began at his toes, and slowly spread up his body. Finally when he felt it in his chest, he knew it was over._

_His eyes closed and heard a final voice, one screaming for him, pleading for him. But he couldn't even hope to respond. For the voice faded away as Loki's other senses did._

* * *

Loki sat up in bed, screaming as he fought to keep the darkness that came with sleep, away. Immediately, he found himself to be alone.

"Thor…? Thor!"Shouted Loki, his voice a few octaves high with hysteria; his body drenched in a cold sweat, his eyes glancing around the room frantically. He got out of bed, taking agonizingly slow steps, his legs feeling like lead, while trembling. His dark blue plaid pajama pants almost tripping him, the way they were so long, his black tank top cling to his body, and damp with perspiration.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the exhaustion that simply heckled him. He opened the door, quietly and saw Thor embracing, and when they pulled away, talking intently with… a woman. She was homely, almost uninviting, in Loki's opinion, another face that could easily be forgotten. And Loki hated her, the way she and Thor were talking so intensely, and he hated the smile upon her face. "Thor…? Who is this?"Loki said, his voice smooth, yet filled with contempt.

"Hmm, oh, yes; this is Jane Foster-"

That explained the look of, how it _burned_ Loki to even think it, Adoration.

Loki slammed the door as hard as he could; causing cracks to form in the walls surrounding the door. Loki would probably have much to deal with later, but he didn't care. He grabbed all of Thor's possessions, his suitcase, everything except Mjolnir (which he couldn't even hope to pick up.) and opened the ruined door, before throwing everything out and slamming the door again, like a spoiled teenage girl.

He was enraged, to say in the least.

How dare that wench even show herself?

She was the one, who had destroyed everything Loki and Thor ever had. She was the reason, Loki had let go and fell. Unable to digest the fact that his brother would change for a woman, he had known only for days, rather than the brother, who had known for years, for all his life.

"Loki, Open this door!"

"No! Go away, Goldilocks! I hate you."

"Loki, you don-"

"I do! Now go, I'd like never to speak with you, again! I never loved you, It was a…a prank- a simple trick!" Loki shouted his voice breaking as he heard Thor audibly gasp."I-Is this true?"

Loki hated himself, for doing this. But it had to be done. He would destroy Thor, if they continued to be together like this. "Y-Yes…" When Thor finally stepped away, Loki felt disgusted with himself, but it had to be done.

A single tear slithered down Loki's cheek, like a river snaking its way down and through a forest.

It was the first of many.

* * *

Loki awoke to find himself on the floor. He felt an almost blistering heat, surrounding and on him. Before he knew what was happing, darkness was thrown upon him…Not darkness… a blanket?

* * *

Loki's hair had caught fire.

The news disturbed him; he had a mild burn on his neck, which was healing. In addition his hair was burned, in fact so unevenly. It had to be cut. Natasha was the one to volunteer to do it, she promised to make it look good. But, Loki didn't care what happened. Thor had only come in to check on him, he hadn't even spoken to him.

When Natasha finished, his hair was trimmed to where it fell just above his shoulders. Loki didn't mind, in fact, he thought was in need of trimming. Besides, it didn't change Thor's icy silence towards him.

* * *

Bitter was the word that entered Loki's mind.

That's why Thor hadn't spoken to him for days, after his first and only attempt to talk with Loki had gone terribly. Because Loki was sour, bitter, and malicious, He felt incredibly thick for ever believing that anyone could love him; Anyone, meaning any person like Thor; who was forever, so kind, gentle, and loving.

The pain grew to be unbearable. Loki wanted it to end. He could not deal with it, not for another second…!

A bitter taste filled Loki's mouth; he quickly made his way to the bathroom, and spilled the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He stumbled to the sink, rinsing his mouth and slowly made his way back to his bed, curling up into a ball. He preferred the found silence, to usual booming of Thor's voice. It was Thor that made the room seem so lively, so animated. Now that he had departed, to go be with that…Whore, the room was lifeless.

Loki never opened the curtains, he preferred the darkness. He never turned the heater on; the cold was nothing to him, now, and he never left the room. Tony made it his personal mission, along with the other Avengers to bring him food, force him to eat, to console him and then leave when Loki shouted at them to do so.

He lay in the dark, his own mind turned against him, conjuring images of Thor with that wretched woman. _His_ Thor, he had always sought after him, Loki had forever desired his presence. Thor completed him, did he not? For what is Loki… without Thor?

Before Loki even knew what was happening, he begun to cry again. He was utterly defeated, by a simple idiotic mortal. That itself crushed him. His chest hurt, he felt like he was buried beneath thousands of pounds of rubble, unable to crawl out. Suffocation, no air, he was drowning slowly, he needed air… He needed to breathe! He was going to die. Thor was air, the very oxygen he craved desperately, until he became the very definition of desperation.

He was low, much too low. Sinking beneath the surface, he needed to break through.

He would break through, he would surface, and he would live. He would endure, for Thor.

"_Because, Loki… when I saw you fall off that bridge… I thought I had lost you forever, to never see you again, to pull mischief, fight together, to drink and laugh… When I found you again… I vowed never to lose you, no matter how much you hated me, or wanted me dead…I´d continue to wait for my Loki; The one, who was my brother, my best friend, and my equal. "_

Loki would continue to wait for his Thor; Even if he did love that woman, even if he hated him, even if he never wanted to see him, alive or dead. Thor was everything to him; his sanity, his heart, his love, his brother, his best friend, the space in his bed, his protector at times and his equal.

He vowed to wait.

* * *

Loki's resolve fell to pieces the second, He saw Thor's lips crushed against Jane's, as they danced together. He was utterly disgusted. He knew that it was terrible idea to accompany, his… he would never say it out loud, Friends, to a club. The flashing neon lights were actually rather intriguing; the techno music blaring was great for drowning out any stupid comments from Tony. Who had made about twelve comments referring to Loki's outfit, which consisted of a leather jacket, deep red v-neck, ripped black jeans and his combat boots.

The red made his eyes stand out, the flashing of the different colored strobe lights hitting his face, the result making Loki look almost devilish, a drink in his hand, a smirk carving his lips as he talked with Tony. "Look, I've seen the way that you keep on looking at Thor… "

"Your point is?"

"And, I think you need to dance. Okay?"

"I'm not going to-"

"Yes, you are."

* * *

Loki hated to admit it, but he was having an oddly fun time, dancing with Tony. Loki Felt Thor's eyes sweeping jealously over him and Tony, but Loki loved every minute of it; Relishing in the fact, that Thor no longer was paying complete attention to Jane, which made her very angry. Then they began to dance again, Loki felt his hopes crash down. He was just about to leave, when Tony, who suddenly was much to close, whispered in his ear."Do you really want make them jealous?"He asked, Loki nodded, and then Tony's hand curled around his waist, Loki's eyebrows furrowed and looked at Tony, questioningly.

"Look like you're having fun, we're trying to get him jealous, remember?" Tony whispered in his ear, Loki smirked and glanced over to Thor, who was practically seething with jealousy. When Loki looked back at Tony, he suddenly found himself with a pair of lips against his own. The contact was brief, but when Tony pulled away, Loki's eyes were wide. "What in all of Hel was that?"He whispered, fiercely. "Nothing makes anyone more jealous than watching an Ex with someone else."Tony replied, Loki would have killed him on the spot had Thor not made his way towards them.

So, it had worked.

"I am in your debt, it seems."Loki hissed, who was then pulled away from Tony by Thor; Tony grinned smugly, and winked before shouting "Good luck, and Remember, Cap it, before you tap it!"

* * *

"Loki… Are you and Stark in a relationship?"

"Are you and the whore in one?"

"We aren't-"

"Then why were you two-"

"She initiated it! Why are you so envious-"

"Because, she does not deserve you, she should not be kissing you and grinding against you like… Like how she was!"

"Then, who should be?"

"I should be!" Loki shouted, pausing when he realized what he had said. Thor looked at him, curiously, before gently brushing thumb against Loki's cheek, wiping a tear that Loki had not even been aware of, away. "What is stopping you, my beloved?" Whispered Thor, Loki's eyes darted away from Thor's blue ones, which were seeking- almost probing for answers, his gaze unnerved the God of Mischief, something not easily done. Even as afraid as he had been the last few days.

"Is it Tony? Are you two actually-"

"N-No… I was attempting to attract your attention. I, uh, suppose it worked…" Loki said, sheepishly, glancing at Thor, hoping he wasn't angry. Thor looked relieved, and chuckled. "It did work. I am however, confused as to why you did not want to be with me, any longer."Thor said, forlornly, his blue eyes filled with melancholy, reminded Loki distinctly of the sea on a stormy day, he felt as though he were drowning again.

"I-I do… It is impossible… because…."

"Yes?"

"I was told…That If I continued to be with you… You would die."

* * *

Loki thought Thor had taken the news rather calmly. But, he still insisted upon being with Loki. They had been able to work out their differences, Thor said goodbye to Jane. She took it calmly and wished him luck, though she sounded rather disappointed. She persisted that Thor have her number, should he find Loki not to be what he wanted. Loki had snatched the paper away, ripping it to shreds, before _sarcastically_ saying for her to wait by the phone.

Loki was the happiest he had probably been in ages.

_They were courting._

It burned Loki to say it out loud, but truthfully… He was rather giddy with happiness, though he'd never say _that _out loud. Thor also insisted that they tell the rest of the team. Who would probably respond in a stupid manner, which he expected them to.

* * *

They were on hotel's roof, which was rather nice; Even though it was probably unintended for anyone to be on top of it.

"Alright, Thor's getting some action!"Tony shouted.

"I knew it! Clint don't they look so cute together?"Natasha said, smugly.

"On the bright side, your kids are going to be well prepared for Christmas…You know, with the whole green and red capes and the horns."Bruce said which made everyone laugh. "What would they like wield as weapon, an axe? It has a handle and it's pointy."Clint said, deep in thought.

"Like my dick-?"

"Tony! Don't even go there!" Natasha shouted, throwing a large bag of chips at him, which promptly hit him in the head, causing his sun glasses to fall off. "Dude… What the hell?"

"I have a question."Bruce interrupted; Thor glanced at Loki in bewilderment, who simply shrugged in response.

"Does Loki wear his helmet in bed?"

"What? Do you mean, in a horny way?"Loki replied, laughing along with the rest of the team. "Get it, Thor, Because of the...Horns?"Said Loki, his face flushed slightly from laughing so hard. "Yes. Why are you so endearing?"Thor exclaimed, before pulling Loki into a gentle embrace and planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Get a roof!" Clint shouted, playfully.

Loki chuckled breathlessly, and flipped them off, before glancing at Thor.

"I bet I could get to the hotel room, before you could."Thor said, teasingly.

"Loser has to pay for dinner."Loki replied, grinning and gave him a quick wink.

"You have a deal!"Thor said, but Loki was already making his way towards the stairwell that leads to their floor.

Thor paid for dinner.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**I…Can't believe this took so long.**

**I gave you all brief, incredibly brief, dream citrus fruits; if you didn't get that reference… Then, I have failed. Just think; Lemons and Limes- I have said too much..**

**The next chapter will feature a lemon; Most likely, which I will be posting here. ****Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you liked it! Please review! ****Also thanks for all those who have reviewed and such. You are all amazing!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Our time is running out::

**Warning: Lemon(s?), violence, language, etc. **

* * *

_Loki glanced at Thor, who was watching the in-flight movie, __**28 weeks later**__. "That man looks considerably like Clint."He said, Thor nodding his agreement. "I have to go to the bathroom, Thor. I may even leave the door unlocked…"Loki whispered softly into his ear, before getting up and making his way towards the laboratory. _

_When the door finally opened, Loki jumped and yelped in shock. "Clint! What in all of Hel are you doing here?"Loki said, whispering loudly. "I was supposed to wait for Natasha in here…"He mumbled, running his hand through his reddish-brown short hair, awkwardly. Loki rolled his eyes."I see. Don't sprain anything, Katniss. Fury may get mad, if you are rendered unable to do your job. Along with Peeta- I mean, Natasha." Loki said, judgmentally, before pushing past him and walking by Natasha, he whispered in her ear."Have fun, Peeta."_

_When he finally got back to his seat, he glared at Thor, who was currently enthralled by the movie. "Thor. Thor? You know what? Never mind, you oaf."Loki muttered, turning his attention to the screen._

* * *

Loki exhaled noisily; he was utterly and completely drained of any energy. They had only just landed in New York, and he had scarcely slept. Loki did _not_ particularly like heights. Thor was simply watching Loki with such intensity that Loki, who caught his gaze, flushed brightly. Thor smirked, his arm curling around Loki's waist, pulling him close.

"People are staring, Thor…"

"Of course, they are. Have you seen yourself? You look lovely."

"With Bed head…? Or shall I say airplane seat head. I think not."

* * *

"I don't see how Doom is such a big threat. His robots were easy enough to take care of…I've seen dogs that were more vicious."Natasha said, brushing rubble out of her hair using her fingers. Bruce nodded, staggering, his pants ripped and slightly more baggy."Ugh. My head is pounding."He muttered. "Oh _your_ head is pounding! What about me? You threw me into a building, you insolent beast!"Loki shouted; His armor caked in dust and rubble, so badly that the green hue of it was barely visible, and he had a large cut across his cheek, which was trickling a steady amount of blood.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that you got in the way! I was trying to get Doom."

"If it wasn't for the fact that I am need of severe pain medication, you would be a snail and you would be on platter, in Paris about to be eaten!"Loki yelled, rubbing his temples and sighing in exasperation.

* * *

"_Jack?"_

"_Jack?"_

"Damn it all! Why? They just got each other, back! H-He isn't dead! He can't be!" Loki shouted at the TV, clutching a pillow close to his chest, while the entire team was actually watching the _Titanic_.

"_I'll never let go."_

"That looks like letting go to me! Do not let him sink, you moronic simple-minded bitch- Oh. He sunk… That whore! She let him turn into a-a Popsicle, now he sunk to bottom of ocean. After all that he did for her!"Loki said, wiping away a stray tear that fell from his right eye.

"Hey, Cap? Was this movie inspired by you?"Tony asked, smirking.

"...What...?"

"Loki, it's only a movie."Natasha muttered, and Loki narrowed his eyes. "You'd probably do the same, wouldn't you? You two do look alike."

"Well, if he was already dead, yes I'd leave him to sink to the bottom of the ocean…"She said and Clint let out a gasp of shock."You'd leave me to sink-"

"No, Clint. I don't even like boats."

Thor sighed."Why did they not simply share the floating wooden box-"

"Thor, it's because, the director is a heartless asshole, who simply wants people to cry."Loki said.

"Asshole's don't have hearts. It's impossible, because the heart is located in the chest-"

"Tony, Shut your mouth, before I rip out your heart and use it as a light bulb."

"Damn, somebody's pissed off."

"Well, first Natasha forced me into allowing her to paint my nails. Then I have to see this terribly unfulfilling movie."

"Touché."

* * *

Loki found himself staring at Thor's room. It was beautiful, to say in the least. On the ceiling, was painted Yggdrasil, the tree of life, that held the nine realms together. The walls were a dark blue, almost black, with bursts of random colors, much like the places where Tony and Bruce said stars were born, and then he noted little white specks painted upon it, _stars,_ Loki realized.

"Do you like it? Tony actually hired a painter, a real artist to paint it… It's beautiful, correct?" Thor said, quietly, slipping his hand into Loki's, who flushed and squeezed his hand gently. "It's… exquisite… It's incredibly similar to how I've always imagined it. "Loki whispered, turning to fully face Thor, who smiled, causing Loki's heart to almost flutter out of his chest.

Thor leaned in and Loki did the same, their lips meeting, eyes closed. Loki felt as though his chest might burst from joy, Thor's lips moving against his own compassionately, he let out a gasp as Thor's slick wet muscle flicked over his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Which Loki gave, moaning quietly as Thor's tongue explored the cavern of his mouth, swiping over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and finally their tongues almost dancing as they tangled.

Finally, they broke apart, Loki's eyes meeting Thor's, which were both darkened in lust. "Are we going too fast, Loki? I do not mind stopping, if you-"

"Thor… I realize…that this is quite forward… However, I want you to…"

"…To what, Loki?"

Loki glanced away for a mere second, his heart racing wildly. He was steeling himself as he prepared to say what he had near always wanted to, he took a deep breath, his now darkened green eyes meeting a pair of blue ones, attached to the person, he loved and he found the courage that had been looking for.

"M-Might you, touch me…?"

Thor's eyes widened in surprise, Loki's answer having been the last one he ever expected. But, he wanted Loki; he wanted him ever so desperately. He always had, he wasn't sure, when or how or why. He just felt as though the desire for him was always there. He took Loki's hand, leading him to the bed, in the middle of the room and they both fell upon it. Loki laughed, stunned and breathlessly, the sound filling the room, briefly. Thor smiled and chuckled nervously, though he couldn't find why he was so nervous…Perhaps, because it was him, because it was Loki.

"Have you… ever… Been touched by another person…in a sexual manner?" Thor realized how idiotic, he probably sounded, but if Loki thought the same, he didn't comment on it.

The answer was immediate, so quickly delivered that Thor was taken aback. This was an answer… _the_ answer that Thor dreaded and at the same time, felt relief in hearing.

"No."

Thor was frozen. He couldn't take it… He could _not_ possibly even dream of taking away Loki's innocence. It may have been the only shred of innocence, the last bit of purity that Loki had. Loki's eyes were simply drilling holes into him; waiting, watching patiently. Thor had _never_ felt this type of anxiety with anyone, before. It was only touching, correct?

"Are you sure you want this, Loki?"

Thor felt Loki's lips, soft and almost timid, as they came into contact with Thor's. Before they knew it, the kiss grew feverish; the heat escalating more so, as Thor's tongue once again explored Loki's mouth, which began to sucking delicately upon the slick wet muscle, Loving the taste of Thor. Which was a hint of chocolate, and something else…? Loki couldn't quite estimate what exactly. It was just…Thor.

When they finally broke apart Thor began leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw line and neck, Loki leaned his head back, moaning quietly and yelped Thor nipped at his collarbone, playfully. Then, just as Thor was about to peel Loki's shirt off, Loki grabbed his hand, his eyes holding all the apprehension that filled him. "I-I'm scarred...badly… from my time on Asgard…"Loki whispered, his eyes filling with tears, swallowing thickly as Thor pressed a soothing brief kiss to his lips.

Then the shirt was thrown across the room. True to what Loki had said, quite a few scars did cover his chest and torso, marring the alabaster colored flesh. Though they were almost faded and barely noticeable, Loki's eyes were shut tight, and opened quickly, when heard a soft chuckle.

"Loki… You are so beautiful…"Thor whispered in endearment, before peeling off his own shirt. Loki's eyes wandered about Thor's body, His hand lightly tracing over Thor's abs, black painted nails scraping against the tan, toned flesh. Thor let out a gasp; Loki paused, looking at Thor, almost worriedly. "D-Do that again…" Thor whispered, and Loki complied, before stopping at the hem of Thor's pants, his eyes filled with uncertainty.

Suddenly, Thor's hands grabbed at Loki's wrists, pinning them above his head, and placing his lips upon Loki's neck, again, sucking and biting almost harshly, followed by relinquishing his wrists and worked on getting Loki's exceptionally tight jeans off. Loki lifted his hips and before he knew it, his pants had been thrown in the growing pile of clothing upon the floor.

Loki hissed, as his half-hard erection was exposed to cool night air."No undergarments, Loki?" Thor said with a smirk; Loki wished to wipe the smug look off of Thor's face, flipping them over so Loki was on top, He gave Thor a wink. Loki's nails were chafing over his skin, ripping off his pants and undergarments, which stood in the way of what he wished to see, scrapping lightly over Thor's manhood.

Abruptly, Loki found himself pinned down by Thor, who grinned, before his lips crushed against Loki's, roughly. As soon as the kiss begun, it ended. "Thor… Please, B-Brother…"Loki whined, hips grinding Thor's, panting and moaning wantonly, when their cocks brushed against each other. "Damn it, Loki… Stop…" Thor whispered, gruffly, missing the friction for a brief second, when Loki stopped. "Please Thor…? I-I'll be good now… I-I need you…"Loki pleaded, His hands grabbing at the red sheets.

Thor knew he had to give in. He couldn't deny Loki, especially, when he begged like that.

* * *

Next thing he knew, his lips were wrapped around Loki's manhood, Loki was quivering beneath him, trembling from the waves of pleasure and the heat pooling around his stomach. He was close._ So_ incredibly close, oh there was no way he could last any longer... "Thor…I…"Loki stammered. Then, he came.

He came harder than any time had before, the only other times being only from Loki fooling around with himself. He came so hard; he was unconscious for at least five seconds. Thor had managed to swallow most of it; the rest was dribbling down his chin. When Thor's mouth slid off with, a _pop! _It was probably the dirtiest sound he had ever heard in his entire existence. His eyes flew open; Loki looked at Thor, questioningly.

Thor's eyes held concern. "Loki? Are you-"He was interrupted by Loki's lips crushing against his, before his tongue intruded, Thor allowing him access. Loki moaned quietly into his mouth, loving the taste of himself and Thor. When they broke apart, Loki, using his thumb, gently wiped away the remainder of his essence from Thor's chin; before, flicking his tongue over the pad of thumb, testing the taste of him.

"That was… different. None the less, my turn to please you, Brother dear; I believe it is time for round two."Loki purred; a sly grin upon his face.

* * *

"Surprise!"

Thor jumped, as the shower curtain was suddenly pulled open, revealing a very seductive pair of green eyes, attached to what Thor might call an angel, on a good day; A good day, mind you. "Were you surprised, brother? Well, the look upon your face does say so."Loki said, grinning, leaning before pressing his lips against Thor's. Then, he turned and walked towards the door. "Loki? Why are you leaving?"

"I just wanted my tooth paste. You did _not_ really think I came to see you bathe?"Loki inquired, tilting his head in curiosity. "I suppose not… But, won't you stay?"Thor asked, quietly.

"But… I am missing Supernatural. We're watching the first season."Loki said, impatiently, glancing towards the door."I promise to make it up to you, Thor."He continued, before quietly slipping out the door.

* * *

Loki wasn't extremely scared.

However, he was still scared.

"W-Why are we watching this…? I just wanted to finish watching Supernatural… I did _not _want to see the Exorcist."Clint muttered, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen, his hand clutching Natasha's tightly. Tony jumped, and landed practically on Bruce's lap, Bruce's eyebrows were raised, but he did nothing."Tony? This movie isn't all that- Scratch that. It's fucked up."He muttered, patting his back, briefly and almost timidly.

Loki was resisting the temptation to bit his nails; he was curled up besides Thor on the small beige sofa, the other teams members were on the floor, sitting on and sharing bean bags, or simply on the floor. Steve and Phil were in each other's arms; Steve _was_ actually biting his nails and his other hand had a grip on Phil's shirt, which had the Captain America shield printed on the middle of it.

"Damn it, that's enough! We're watching something else, as of now."Tony said, jumping up and pressing the open button on the DVD player, before replacing the disc. "What'd you put in there?"Bruce asked, suspiciously. "Just a classic, or at least in my opinion…But, relax. It's a comedy."Tony replied as he sat down.

"Shaun of the dead, really?"Natasha said, uncertainly. Clint's eyes lit up."Dude, I fucking love this movie!"He exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

"How many times did that mortal say fuck?"Loki said, in slight surprise.

"About ten or more times."Clint replied.

"_It's not hip hop! It's electro!"_

"What the fuck is electro?"Loki said, loudly prompting the others to laugh at sudden unexpected question breaking the silence. "He's got a filthy mouth, Thor. I hope you put that to good use."Tony said, with a wink.

Loki smirked."Oh, you have no idea." He whispered, glancing back at Thor, whose face was flushed slightly.

"Guys….Can we just? Can we not talk about our sex lives please?"Bruce said, sighing.

"Sorry, you must feel left out, seeing as you don't have much to talk about."

"Really Tony? Should I remind you of Pepper-"

"Don't bring her up! You're just upset because Captain Promise ring is getting some!"

"Fuck you, Tony!'

"It's about time you admitted you wanted me."

Natasha stood up, and left the room, when she came back, she held a crystal glass plate in her hand. "I am trying to fucking watch a movie. So help me, I will fuck you up. I will fucking smash this on your fucking- stupid-as-shit-heads, enough with this endless sexual tension!"She exclaimed, before sighing and throwing the plate over her shoulder, nonchalantly.

"…Sorry?"Bruce and Tony said, both of them shrugging.

* * *

_Loki stood in a forest, similar to one in Germany, mist covered the ground. Some unseen force was causing him to shuffle forward and then he stopped. The forest was deafly quiet; Loki heard his heart beat pounding like a war drum in his ears._

"_I see you two are still together."_

_Loki turned around to see a figure shrouded in mist, he simply rolled his eyes."You again, don't you have more pressing matters to tend to?"_

"_None of as much importance like you, Loki."_

_Loki paused, his eyes suddenly wide. That voice. It sounded terribly familiar. It laughed, and a shiver went down Loki's spine._

"_End this now. Or there will be consequences, for the both of you."_

* * *

Loki woke with a start, his entire body trembling, covered in a cold sweat, his clothing slightly damp. The room was dark except for moonlight streaming through the window.

"Loki? Are you alright?" Thor asked, softly and Loki curled his arms around Thor's neck and began to sob. Thor soothingly rubbed his back, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder, and when Loki shifted to look at him, his nose, cheeks, forehead and finally his lips.

"T-Thor…?"Loki whispered; his wet dark eyelashes fluttering as his eyes blinked.

"Yes, my beloved?"

"Take me… I need you."

Thor froze, his pulse quickening, his heart pounding in his chest. Loki's hypnotic emerald eyes were locked on his, his gaze simply alluring. Everything about Loki was alluring, the way words simply rolled off his tongue, how every syllable was pronounced carefully and how they sounded in his gorgeous voice. How he radiated warmth, when in reality his body temperature was slightly cooler than normal, how his eyes trapped whomever his gaze was set upon.

All they had done quite a bit of touching lately, _heavy_ touching. Even so, they hadn't gone this far, partly because of Thor reluctance to even bring the subject up.

"Loki… I'm not quite sure… "

"…I want it to be you. I need it to be you. It has to be you as my first. Thor, please. I am begging you. I've wanted this for much long."Loki pleaded quietly, his eyes filled with apprehension, his chest heaving in the slightest with every breath.

Thor wanted Loki more than anything. Loki wanted this; Thor took a deep breath, his eyes meeting Loki's and then leaned in, their lips meeting in a frenzied kiss. Their need for each far too great; for the room soon filled with the sound of clothing being ripped and thrown across the room, hands roaming over every inch of skin that was available.

"T-Thor… skip t-the foreplay…"Loki gasped, impatiently, Thor chuckled breathlessly. "Eager, are we?"He said, playfully, his hand curling about Loki's thigh, his thumb caressing the smooth, pale flesh. "I-I am _not_ jesting, Thor! _Please!_ I need you inside of me!" Loki exclaimed, loudly and restlessly. If the other Avengers didn't know what happening, they did now.

"Oh, Loki… You will be the death of me. What will I prepare you with-?"

"No time for that! I have magic…"Loki snapped, before quietly muttering an incantation under his breath. "Don't bother preparing me, we're going to run out of time…"He added, his lips quivering, like the rest of his body in edginess.

"Running out of time? What do you speak of-"

"Thor… Please…I will explain, later…J-Just take me now…"Loki implored, and Thor's lips captured Loki's in a brief kiss, before he plunged into Loki, with a swift thrust. Loki let out a loud cry of pain, it echoing in the room, tears pooling in his eyes, muttering a string of curses (The non-magical kind!) under his breath. Loki knew he probably should have thought this through more thoroughly, how Thor even fit, was beyond his comprehension. "Loki…You need to relax… I promise it will hurt less, if you relax."Thor whispered soothingly, and Loki complied, the pain lessened, considerably.

Finally, after increasingly long moments, Loki spoke. "Move, Thor…"He said, softly. Thor obeyed, moving slowly at first, then speeding up, when neither them could stand it, anymore. It was raw, primal, and at the same time, tender, loving and simply ecstasy. Before long it was over, Loki came first, soon after Thor came, feeling Loki clenching about him and seeing his face as he climaxed was enough to send him over the edge.

When Thor pulled out of him, Loki felt empty, already missing those moments, minutes, hours…? It didn't even matter the duration of the time.

"…Was it okay, Loki?"Thor asked cautiously.

"It was better than okay… I can't even describe it…It was… Amazing…"Loki whispered, nuzzling Thor, when he felt his arms curl around him. "You should sleep…"Thor said, gently, pressing his lips against Loki's forehead.

"You won't leave?"

Thor laughed softly. "Where would I go? You have my heart."

"…I want you to know that, I love you."

"You know I feel the same."Thor whispered, gently kissing his nose.

* * *

After a brief shower; which he shared with Loki, and lying next to him for the better half of the day, simply watching movies, Thor realized something.

"Loki, you've been quiet almost the entire day-"

"Huh? Sorry, I've been relishing."

Thor laughed, and Loki's face flushed brightly, and in retaliation, he grabbed a pillow and promptly smacked him with it on his face. "Ow!" Thor said in mock pain, Loki glared and kicked him off the bed. "You are such an ass!"He said, as Thor got up from the floor and lay back down on the bed. "That was dangerous!"Thor yelled playfully.

"Well, I like danger… And so must you, because I saw you smile as you fell."

"It was a grimace…"

Loki simply rolled his eyes, before pressing his lips against Thor's, who took charge of the kiss, he felt Loki's fingers skim around his neck, but thought nothing of it. Until his hands suddenly coiled around his neck, like a snake would to prey in all those nature shows they had seen with Tony and Bruce. Loki's lips had pulled away from Thor's, and his grip, deathly strong as Thor fought to pull of those suddenly merciless hands.

"Loki…What…are you…?"

Thor looked into Loki's eyes, and found not his normal emerald ones, but bright icy blue ones as their replacement. He felt Loki's grip lighten. "Any last words, _Brother?_"He purred, in a voice that consisted of two, the first Loki's and the second that of one more ancient than both of them. "If it is you in there….and this is what you planned along… than I have say…that I love you and forgive you… If you must kill me, than do so. But I know; you are above this… I know it… I know it, in my heart to be true." Thor whispered, gasping for air.

"N-No….do_ not_ forgive me-"

"But I do."

With that Loki simply vanished.

* * *

Thor and the rest of the team were currently searching for Loki. Thor had slight bruising across his neck, but he paid no mind. He was desperately searching for Loki.

"_Because, Loki… when I saw you fall off that bridge… I thought I had lost you forever, to never see you again, to pull mischief, fight together, to drink and laugh… When I found you again… I vowed never to lose you, no matter how much you hated me, or wanted me dead…I´d continue to wait for my Loki; The one, who was my brother, my best friend, and my equal. "_

His promise still stood. He would never give up, not even if death itself separated them.

"_Tony? We found him; he's on the roof of the building. We're not engaging in contact. Tell Thor, he's all his." _Natasha said, Jarvis broadcasting her voice from the small dog tag, she wore, which doubled as a communication device, which they all had, created by Tony and Bruce, after Fury insisted. "You heard them, go get him, big guy!"Tony said, encouragingly.

"Loki…My promise still stands. I will find you."Thor whispered, silently to himself.

* * *

Loki stood on top of the roof, his eyes staring at the sky, seeing the dark clouds gathering and beginning to swirl. Loki was held in place, and in his mind, he was screaming, but he was rooted to the spot, rendered unable to move. Behind him, he heard a raven croaking. Thor had finally made his way to the roof when the clouds touched down; Swirling, so many different colors within them. Thor was screaming, calling, and crying Loki's name. But, he was too late. He tried to get near, but the winds from those said clouds, blew him back.

What had been that Loki had told him?

"_We're going to run out of time."_

"_We're running out of time."_

"_**We're running out of time."**_

Out of time, it wasn't Loki's neediness, after all… He knew something… something he was afraid of.

"_They came back, they wanted me."_

"_Who, Loki…? I will protect you from them, I promise."_

"_You simply cannot. You cannot protect me this time, Thor."_

What had been Loki trying to say? These past three months, since those nightmares begun?

The clouds were receding, and Loki was gone.

_"…I want you to know that, I love you."_

"_We're running out of time."_

Loki was right.

Thor had run out of time.

They both had.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**This chapter was named after the song by muse. Most of the chapters are named after stuff like songs, lyrics, and movies, now that I think about it.**

**Dude, those lemon scenes were much harder to write than I thought.**

**This wouldn't be my first time writing one, just posting it.( GOSHIHOPEITSOK.) I didn't make it super detailed, because I wanted to try and focus on the emotion. Meaning; I probably have failed.**

**By the way, we have three more chapters, including a epilogue and the story shall be over! But, don't fret. 'Cause…There are still three chapters to go. **

**Anyways, Please review. Even if it's a smiley face. I'd still be happy.**

**Besides, it gives me motivation.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Unforseen::

**Warning: Violence, Mentions of (not really) Torture, Implied (?) M-preg, Etc.**

* * *

Loki was gone.

Thor fell to his knees, sobbing, as tears fell. He had lost Loki, his love, again.

He knew who had done this.

"Why have you done this? Loki did everything! Everything, you ever asked, why have you stolen him from me?"Thor screamed, thunder boomed overhead, lightning dancing and flitting through the clouds.

* * *

"O-Oh Damn, I can't stop this bleeding!" Blood was pouring down Loki's leg, his thighs most importantly; the dark scarlet red fluid was a torrential flow. He sat in a cell, with stone walls that smelled of mildew, His hands chained loosely against the back wall of the room. Loki was dressed in his pajamas, well it was Thor's shirt, and he felt completely vunerable. Loki tensed as he heard quiet footsteps as someone entered the room, someone from all of Loki's nightmares.

Loki closed his eyes, willing them to go away, trying to delude himself. But, to no avail, for they were still there, with cruel blue eyes narrowing and a smile of delight, that horrified Loki to no end.

It was Odin.

* * *

Thor stood on the roof; it had been three days since Loki had been taken. It was killing him, he needed him, and he gripped Mjolnir in his hand, a storm raged overhead. It was pouring rain. "He's really gone, huh?"Thor glanced to his left, and saw none other than Tony stark, who glanced up."We can get him back. If you could just figure out where he is… I promise, the rest of the team and of course me, will help you get him back..."He said, comfortingly.

"Why? Loki is not your responsibility-"

"He isn't yours, either. He's own person. You have to expect him to take care of himself, from time to time."

"He is, after all that he went through, on Asgard! It was my fault and never in my wildest nightmares would I ever take him back there-"

"Don't blame yourself, Huntsman. We'll get your Snow White back."

Thor looked at him with eyebrows raised."Huntsman…?" Tony simply shrugged."Well, you do look like him."

* * *

Thor found himself in Loki's room.

He also found himself holding a picture.

It had been taken in London, It showed Loki and Thor, laughing and clinging to each other. They were in a tight embrace, wide smiles only for each other. Thor sighed sadly; he gently placed the framed picture down on the dresser. He left the room, and went back up the elevator. He then sat on the roof for the entire day.

* * *

"_I will cut her heart out, for what she did to you."Loki hissed, his eyes gleaming with rage. _

"_It is not Sif's-"_

"_It is. She ignores you much too often."_

"_I appreciate this brother, but, she knows not of even my feelings for her-"In response, Loki rolled his eyes, and simply turned away. _

"_If I were her, I would never ignore you like this." He said, quietly, before departing from the room._

* * *

"_How do I look?"_

_It was a look of pride in Loki's eyes, as well as a taint of jealousy. Those same green eyes slowly roamed over his body and face, before settling on a pair of blue ones. A slight smile tugged at Loki's pale slightly thin lips, which opened and closed with an intake of breath. _

"_Like a king."_

* * *

Thor stood on the roof, gazing at the stars.

Suddenly, a chill of air flowed through; Thor shivered and found himself staring at Loki.

* * *

_Loki's lips were red. Thor knew then something was wrong, those lips that he had lovingly kissed, touched and simply stared at, were supposed to be a pale pink. Loki was much too pale. Loki had always been pale, but this was a different pale, a sickly one. He was leaning in what seemed like defeat, against a wall, his wrists were bleeding heavily from where the chains had chafed mercilessly against them, like almost like knives. His breath was visible, the small cloud of white mist that flew from his lips. His eyes were drooping as struggled to keep them open, his chest heaving as he began to sob._

"_Thor… c-can you hear me? Thor, if you can… b-brother…I'm s-so sorry. I-I love you… I love you…" Loki whimpered, before a hacking cough interrupted him, his chest trembling with pain. A tear fell from his eyes, staining his pale cheek, a deep blood red, as it slid down. _

_It dropped onto the floor, which was caked with dirt, and dried blood, before it splattered._

* * *

Thor awoke, and found himself lying across the roof. He then stood, looking up at the sky, which was still littered with stars. He saw it was still dark outside.

He ran faster than he ever had in his entire existence. He almost lost Loki once, and he wasn't about to do it again. He quickly took the flight of stairs, before locating the elevator, which he rode in and scurried through when the doors opened. He banged on each and everyone of the Avengers' door, leaving a nice fist-sized dent in Tony's. "Suit up!"He boomed, before running back through the currently open elevator doors.

* * *

"Any reason, why you made us suit up and stand on the top of the roof? At, I don't know, three in the fucking morning!"Tony exclaimed, before sighing tiredly. Natasha yawned a bit, before stretching."It doesn't really bother me. I was already awake. Just do whatever you got to do, Thor."Clint said, supportively, while gripping his bow.

"Heimdall, Open the Bifrost!" Thor had already tried calling to Heimdall. It hadn't worked before, but something felt different this time.

"Heimdall, open-"

"What the fuck is that thing?"Bruce shouted, while Tony merely shrugged in reply.

Suddenly, clouds, dark with a few colors that brightly shone against the black, contrasting greatly, they began swirling above them and dipping closer, extending towards the entire team. All was dead silent; everyone was hushed, their eyes staring in awe at the whirling vortex. Then it hit the building, with a thunderous boom, the structure shaking as they were drawn up and into it. Then it was completely pitch black.

Then, light was everywhere, shining as stars, lights flowed beneath and all around them, a whooshing sound, prominent as they raced through the cosmos.

And then, they were in standing inside the rebuilt Bifrost. Then, they slowly began to make their way onto the rainbow bridge.

"Shit, I'm going to be sick…"Clint muttered, once they stood on the rainbow bridge, all gazing at Asgard. "Why didn't you tell us space travel was so-"Bruce began to say, but was interrupted by his own shaking and a flood of incoherent words and noises that left his lips. "Shit, he's hulking out…"Natasha muttered, and the rest of the team began inching away from him. "Thor… I see you have brought your friends..."Whispered icily, a figure at the opening of the Bifrost.

"WHERE'S PUNY GOD?" The Hulk roared, causing everyone to wince.

"Odin… where is Loki?"Thor said, cautiously.

"Odin? What happened to calling me father? Do not tell me, you are willing to throw away your family for a lying, conniving, and evil little whore."Odin whispered quietly, Tony glanced at Thor, whose eyes were narrowed. "He is no whore! My family is Loki, and my Mother. _You_ are not my family, nor will you ever be after, after your treatment Loki. "

"Did he really just call his own son a whore? Excuse me, but did you know a man by the name Howard Stark, because, you kind of remind me of him." Tony interrupted, his voice coming from within the Iron man suit. Odin simply ignored Tony and a cruel grin unexpectedly formed across his face.

"Guards!"Odin shouted.

"You can't be serious. Can we just negotiate something? Like I could make it rain, for example!"

"I understood that reference! But, Tony, I don't think he exactly wants money…"Steve muttered. Natasha rolled her eyes."Isn't he the ruler of Asgard? I think he's okay with money."She said, sarcastically. Suddenly, the guards came through, along with…. Chitari and Frost Giants…?

"Father, Odin, Please… Just give us Loki and we will leave. We will leave and never come back."Thor said, quietly and Odin shook his head simply, chuckling softly. "Perhaps, if you allow him to tell you, something rather important."He said, before shouting at the guards to retrieve Loki from his prison; When Loki was brought, covered only by a tattered black robe, a ripped blue tank top and a pair of black shorts, which he had been wearing when he was abducted; while his entire body littered with bruises, cuts, scrapes, and even burns. "…T-Thor… You….should have stayed home…"He whispered, weakly, trembling and coughing.

"And leave you here? I think not-"

Loki began to sob loudly, the hysteria of it, driving Thor mad, nothing was worse to him than seeing Loki in any sort of pain. "Loki, what is it?" Thor said, quietly. In that very moment, there was only Loki, and there was only Thor. They existed solely for each other. Their eyes only saw each other, their lips only moved for each other, their hearts beating only for each other. Loki's eyes closed shut, a habit from when he was a child, and he grew afraid of something.

"When you were taking me to Earth, Odin and I had made an arrangement … That I was to seduce you, in turn for our freedom. I was to pretend I loved you… but it was never pretend."Loki confessed; turning away as tears began flowing down his face. He was weak. He allowed Odin to manipulate him, once more and all for the sake of his freedom. He would've gladly stayed behind, if not for Odin's unwillingness to bargain and Thor's stubbornness.

"_You two are, after all… a two for one deal, as Thor put it."_

"And if what you say about this is true? Why should I believe when you say you loved me?"Thor said, in disbelief, hurting tainting his prefect, almost heavenly face. "T-Thor… do not do this, it's what he wants-"

"Do what? I t-trusted you! I always believed in you, and you are lying… Why would he attempt to keep us apart, now?" Thor yelled; Loki's face contorted in barely contained rage and frustration."Because of us! Because what we can do, what we can be together! He wants to keep the throne forever! If he does, he will need to dispose of his heirs and anyone else, who may inherit it! He used me to get to you, because he thought we would destroy each other! He knew one way or another, whether it was by our own hands or by the ones of another's. Because I would die for you, and I know you'd do the very same!" Loki shouted, his chest heaving with emotion as more sobs and tears came from him.

"He killed our mother, Thor, _Your_ Mother. My _adopted _mother…She's dead, and he killed her!"

Thor froze; Loki would not lie about something like their mother. Loki's relationship with Frigga had always been a good one; he was what Tony called 'a mama's boy', he used to go to their mother for advice… because she treated them as equals, while Odin hadn't. Because in Odin's eyes, Loki was and would forever be nothing more than a tool…disposable, and kept only for its use.

Odin hit Loki, a hard smack across his face. A loud cracking sound that flooded through the room. "You have revealed too much-"Then beam of light erupted from the side of the room, and Odin lay on his back, stunned. "You know I never really liked watching dads beating up on their kids. Even, if they are adopted."Tony said, disapprovingly. Natasha proceeded to snap the neck of a Chitari, before stealing its gun and going after the rest of them. Clint shot an arrow at Odin, who was now on his feet and caught with a smug grin.

"You really think a foolish mortal weapon-"

BOOM.

"It works every time!"Clint said, smirking, before running after Natasha, three arrows already notched in his bow. Thor grabbed Loki, pulling him away from Odin, who suddenly found himself fighting against Captain America and Iron Man. The Hulk had grabbed a hold of a Frost Giant and was pummeling it, all the while shouting; "DIE FROSTY. DIE FROSTY! NO HURTING PUNY GOD! THAT HULK'S JOB!"

Thor began leading Loki towards the Bifrost, when suddenly the chain that held his hands were pulled by none other than Odin and his magic, causing the trickster to fall to his knees, screaming in pain. The chains had already dug into Loki's skin, exposing a second layer of skin, now they were causing him to stream blood at an alarming rate, which turned his once alabaster skin there, red.

Loki began to grit his teeth, to hold in any more cries of pain. For, he would not allow Odin the satisfaction of knowing he had caused him pain. Thor gently grabbed Loki's wrists and looked him in the eyes.

"This is going to hurt."

Before, Loki even registered what was happening, Thor had broken the chains off of him, Loki gently rubbed the tender flesh, before turning and flashing Thor a mischievous smile, healing his wrists with a magic, before running towards the other Avengers, who were currently engaged in battle. "Loki, No!" Thor shouted, running after him. Natasha threw a knife to Loki, who promptly caught it, before slitting the throat of a Chitari and helping Natasha and Clint who were locked in a furious battle with a frost giant. Loki stabbed at the hideous creature, but not before it caught his forearm, His eyes widened as a shade of blue began to spread slowly. Loki tore his eyes away from the rapidly spreading blue and promptly pierced the rough blue flesh of its chest, before pulling out the knife.

Swallowing thickly as the blue faded away, Loki suddenly met Odin's eyes, icy, cruel. He saw Odin grab Captain America by the throat, prepared to throw him off the rainbow bridge. Loki knew what he had to do….

Odin's spear lay a few feet away from Loki.

Legend had it; the spear was made to _never_ to miss its target.

With lightning fast reflexes Loki grabbed that spear, his eyes narrowed as he attempted to determine his target. Steve's face turning purple, finally the spear left Loki's hand and flew, spiraling almost, before piercing Odin's side, a shower of blood following. The older God cried out, glaring at the trickster, who gave a grin, nothing short of smugness. Steve dropped to floor, gasping at the sudden flow of oxygen that entered his lungs, after the depravity of it.

"Odin, this ends here. Allow us to leave now, and no more harm shall-"

"Thor, you were always not the brightest of all the gods, but you certainly did have more nerve than most. But, why would I allow you to leave? When I can kill you off? Leaving the kingdom to my rule, for the remainder of time… why would I allow Loki to live? Since; it has been foretold, that he would bring about Ragnarok, the twilight of all of us!"Odin shouted, a trail of blood sliding down his chin. He grabbed the spear from his side and pulled it out as if it were nothing more than inconvenience.

Thor glanced at Loki, whose eyes had widened and his jaw dropped had in complete shock. "Just let us go-"Loki began, his gaze set on the bridge, his hands trembling at his sides. Odin simply shook his head, a cruel smile upon his face; he snapped his fingers and everyone fell to the ground.

* * *

"_Do not even try to break out, Thor. Or I will kill him."_

* * *

Loki's eyes opened he found himself in cell, cold, the awful smell of mildew and mold filling the room. He wanted nothing more than to crawl out of his own skin, to be some one else. The room was dim, and Loki was surprised to find himself unchained, he was also surprised to see a pair of blue eyes, almost illuminated by the gloom. Loki's eyes began to fill with tears. He hated himself, how could he have done that to Thor, His precious _brother_? He just wanted to die.

"Loki."

Thor's voice filled the room, as always. Loki wanted to vomit; he was utterly disgusted by himself. The bile was already threatening to rise.

"Answer me-"

"Kill me." Loki whispered, the echoes bouncing about the room, off the walls, all the while his body trembling. Thor looked at Loki, startled, before shaking his head furiously. "No. Loki, come here."Thor commanded, Loki got up, shaking and his legs threatening to give out at any moment. Finally, he reached Thor, who pulled him down and into his lap. Loki's cheeks had flushed a bright red, but he had not a single objection. "Why would you? How could say such a thing?" Thor inquired, Loki began to sob and tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I betrayed you, once more. I am unworthy of you, do you not understand? No matter how many times I betray you or show you, I am of no worth, you still always care! Why? Why? I don't understand if you are being stupid or stubborn-"Loki began, but was interrupted by Thor's lips crushing against his own; there was nothing gentle or tender about it. It was rough, angry and meant to silence Loki for a mere moment.

When they finally had broken apart, their eyes met, Thor smiled softly and pressed his lips in a gentle kiss to Loki's nose. Loki in turn, blushed and rolled his eyes playfully. "Y-You are much too soft, Thor." He muttered, and Thor's eyebrows rose.

"Oh, I'm soft?"

"Well, figuratively, yes…. However, physically? Not really."

"What is that supposed to mean, Loki?" Thor said, playfully.

"It means that Mjolnir isn't exactly pressed against me, as of now."

Now it was Thor's turn to flush, while Loki smiled smugly. Loki then leaned in, closing the gap between them once more. "Thor…I…"Loki murmured against his lips, but trailed off, when he felt Thor's arms encircling around his narrow waist, pressing them closer together. Loki's hands were gripping Thor's shoulders, tightly, as if he were to let go, He'd float away or disappear. Loki never wanted this to end; he never wanted to face their harsh reality again.

He wanted to live solely in the moment, his heart beating wildly as Thor's tongue lapped at his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Loki gave. At long last, they finally broke apart. "I-I need you, Thor…"Loki murmured gently into his ear.

"And I, you."

"Then, Take me." Loki said, testily, his bright pale emerald eyes darkened with lust. He suddenly found himself under Thor, his back pressed against the cold stone floor.

"You asked for it."

"Damn well, I did." Loki purred seductively, as Thor's mouth latched onto his neck, knowing for sure he'd have a bruise there.

* * *

They had gone three rounds. Loki was tired in the least. But, it had been all worth it.

"Loki…?"

"Yes, Thor?"

Thor absentmindedly played with Loki's hair, which was damp and tangled with sweat. "…If we get out of this…. You realize we have to kill Odin…" He muttered, quietly. Loki arched an eyebrow, curiously. "….Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

"That would mean the burden of the throne would fall to me. And I would like you to be by my side… As my queen…"Thor said, leaving a tender kiss on Loki's hand.

"…Queen…? Must you refer to it in that manner-"

"Loki, Please. I'm begging you."

Loki looked away, leaving Thor to believe he made Loki uncomfortable. "I realize that was probably too forward-"

"Thor…"Loki began, rolling his eyes."It doesn't matter how forward you are being. And you mustn't beg. For you have no need to." He continued, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Does that mean you will?"

"It… would be my honor. However, if you call me queen in the company of our supposed friends, so help me… I will cut your heart out with a spoon."

"Why a spoon of all things, Loki?"

"Because it's dull, Thor… It would obviously hurt."

* * *

When Loki opened his eyes, for the first time in what felt like ages, he actually felt well rested. Thor lay across from him, embracing him, their faces so close, that Loki could feel his soft warm breath upon his own face. He glanced down and found himself wrapped in and covered by a red cape.

_Thor_'s red cape.

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Not that he didn't appreciate the gesture, he did. It was almost tiring how Thor constantly went out of his way to do things for Loki.

Especially, when Loki felt he didn't deserve any of it.

"You just woke up, and you already hate yourself."

So, Thor was awake.

"It is none of your business, how I chose to spend my mornings."

"It is now." Thor replied, gently kissing his forehead.

"Hey can you love birds keep it down? I lost more than fours hours of sleep, because of you two!" Tony said his voice coming from the other cell directly beside Thor and Loki's.

"I wouldn't go there, I could hear you and Bruce going at it-"

"Shut the fuck up, Merida!"

"They bicker worse than children."Loki muttered, face-palming, while Thor simply chuckled. "I recall you and Stark arguing over the ending of Inception." He said, Loki glared at him, almost maliciously.

"You know my theory was much more logical than his-"

Then, the cell door opened.

A servant, who had quickly shielded his eyes at sight of Loki and Thor, stuttered a quick; "Please, dress and the All-Father wishes for you to be escorted to the Bifrost."

After he had left, Loki glanced nervously at Thor, both of them, clad in their armor. "Don't worry Loki, I will protect you."

"It's not me, I am worried about… Thor, promise me, No matter what he says, you won't leave me."

"I swear."

* * *

They all stood at the rainbow bridge.

"All you must do is hand over Loki-"

"Fat chance, Santa Claus… He doesn't belong to you." Tony interrupted, eyes narrowed.

"He does not belong to you either."

"That's right. Because he is a fucking person with his own mind, soul, heart, and will. You can't control him. He belongs to himself."

Odin simply laughed. "You mortals are rather entertaining. Perhaps, I shall keep you as pets." He said, running his hand over Loki's cheek, and Loki promptly snapped at him. "He is much like the monsters he bore. Granted, they were born from his many different forms… But, from what I heard… You've finally had your Asgardian one defiled, by Thor. Congratulations. Did you know a Jotun, or frost giants, can be any sex, depending on the environment they live in?" Odin said, a cruel tone tainting his voice.

"Holy shit; like those frogs in Africa, Bruce..." Tony said in mock astonishment.

"No really, what does this have to do with anything? Because, I don't exactly need a biology lesson."He continued.

Thor eyed Odin, warily. "What are you saying?"

"Take a look at Loki... Do you see any differences?"

Loki did look different, he saw a light tint of blue, and Loki's expression was grim. "Seeing as Loki was in an environment that was almost strictly male, his body grew female reproductive parts, invisible to the eye, unless we were to cut him open. Nonetheless, it occurs several days, sometimes even hours after sex. Why at that time? I do not know. However, Loki recalls it? Doesn't he? Why it happened here, he went through the change all alone. Screaming and writhing in pain in that cell."

Thor gritted his teeth; he glanced at Loki, who looked as though he might spill the contents of his stomach.

"Are you saying Loki is a hermaphrodite? " Bruce said, in confusion. Odin ignored him, but rather watched the scene, before him unfold.

"Loki did you know this?" Thor asked.

"Yes. When it happened, Odin came to my cell. He said the agony was better than any torture he could have thought of. It was terrible, Thor. There was so much blood, it was everywhere. It came out of my mouth, my eyes…my ears… Even… from…"Loki trailed off, a single tear falling down his ivory cheek.

"…Where, Loki? You know it won't bother me."

"The same place you made love to me in… Thor…Do you realize what this means…?"Loki began to cry, sobs leaving his mouth. He hated himself for being so incredibly irresponsible. He had thought Odin had been lying.

What he and Thor created…

"You mean…?"

"…Yes. I felt it this morning. I knew something was different. But I never even dreamed of this…"

"Can somebody explain what's going on?" Clint said, impatiently.

Loki's gaze traveled down to his green and gold armor clad abdomen.

"It appears that…I am with child."

**To be continued.**

**Phew. This took forever to write. I apologize for the wait, my readers. I hope you understand why, seeing as I'd rather take my time and make sure everything's good, rather than rushing it. Two more Chapters to go, Including the Epilogue, of course. Referencing Norse Mythology, once more.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE, PLEASE, review. It helps me write and brings a smile to my face. Think what Tom Hiddleston would do. ****Probably politely ask why the hell I'm writing slash fan fiction.**

**Also, thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, of course! It really makes my day! **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for Reading~!**


	9. Bittersweet Smiles

**Warnings: same as usual.**

* * *

Loki felt almost disgusted.

He hadn't even believed it, until the words themselves had left his own lips. How could he be with child? He hadn't even known Frost Giants could do that. He looked around and found the other's faces, shock evident. Loki's eyes met Thor's; who rather than an expression of shock on his face, wore one of… excitement and awe.

Thor's hand grasped a hold of Loki's, squeezing it reassuringly. "You are _not_ disgusted by me?" He whispered, anxiously. "I could never be disgusted by you, Loki."He said softly.

"You find him appealing? Even, after he admitted to lying to you, growing a womb, and carrying your monstrous child?"Odin said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "That child would be an abomination, Thor. It is unsavory…Much like him!" He continued, pointing a finger at Loki, whose eyes narrowed.

"The unsavory one is you, Odin-"

"Hold your tongue-"

"No, _you _will hold your tongue, Odin!"Loki shouted; his face flushed with anger, before taking a deep breath. "I am no longer afraid of you! Thor and I will be leaving, whether you wish for us to or not! We will return to Midgard, and you may keep your precious hold over Asgard."He said; defiance unmistakable as it glittered in his eyes.

"Why? So if I fall in battle, you will still be able to steal my throne? I think not."

With a snap of his fingers, a whole army of Chitari and Frost Giants came, marching across the Rainbow Bridge.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Tony exclaimed in exasperation.

* * *

More Chitari and Frost Giants were scattered across the bridge, or _kicked off_ the bridge, most dead. Loki suddenly felt a crushing pressure surrounding his throat, cutting off his supply of oxygen. He felt rough skin, against his smooth throat, he found himself being dragged to the Bifrost. He attempted to scream, but, no sound came out, with the exception of a choked gasp, he kicked, punched, and scratched, but to no avail.

Air, what he needed most desperately.

"A-Ah…T-Thor! Help-"Loki rasped; but was cut off by the pressure tightening, coiling and constricting like those large snakes around their prey. His face turned a shade purple, more blue than red, his vision blurring, he found his eyes unable to focus, and they pivoted about, catching only mere flashes.

And these flashes of lights; had ever so many colors, red, blue, black, gold, silver, white, green, fluttering about mixing and merging with each other. Then they began to fade, all of them, every single one of them lost to a bleeding black. A darkness, that stole them, causing Loki's vision to fade, and the world he once knew was black, empty, cold and dark.

His eyes shut, as his mind screamed, as he did aloud, a shrill piercing sound that seemingly cut the air like a knife. He feared for his own life, he feared for Thor's and for the fetus- _No_…the Baby, inside of him, the product of their love.

And that gave him strength.

His eye sight began to clear, though the blurs not yet totally focused; nonetheless he grabbed the hand wrapped around his throat, pulling it off. With the newfound rush of oxygen, his eyes sight returned completely, his eyes focused.

He stood inside the Bifrost, Odin was standing across from his spear fitted into the opening on the floor in the center of the circular room, the Bifrost was whirling, and crystals resembling the shape of a tree had grown into the ceiling. Loki stared in horror, the scene before him, much too familiar.

His breath was a mere cloud of mist as he exhaled, clearly visible. His eyes were wide in terror, he felt frozen upon the spot. "What on earth, are you-"

"Exactly, this earth, Midgard- Whatever you call it, is never to be mine… I could never have it you see, with you and your cronies over there, but no matter..." Odin whispered; a grin of malice plastered to his face. Loki looked to the opening and saw flashes of Thor, blurred because of current whirling motion of the Bifrost.

"Thor! He- He's going to destroy Midgard! We have to stop him-"

"You insolent little fool, many years ago, does your memory recall what you said? For it rings true, you can't stop it! It will only destroy Midgard and you will be forced to watch!" Odin proclaimed, triumphantly.

Loki's eyes were narrowed, as he slowly analyzed his situation. He could attempt to fight Odin, and saw at least three different outcomes, where he would lose, but three where he could win. Thor couldn't help him; he was busy fighting off the onslaught of Frost Giants and Chitari.

So, He would have to stall, for now.

"Tell me, why must you destroy Midgard? I thought you liked peace. Why destroy, what you can rule? Add more subjects to your kingdom? Have you ever even pondered that, Odin?" Loki asked, making use of that sliver tongue, he was so famous, as well as infamous for. "Loki, are you attempting to stall me? It won't work. You are merely wasting time and it won't save your precious Midgard. Were you not the one who attempted to enslave them?"

Loki's eyes strayed to floor, while Odin simply sneered." I've changed. I had not witness what they were capable of, even if I was manipulated I still said yes to it, because I wanted to prove my worth. Odin… can we not be a family once more? I have changed. I know you are capable as well. Please Odin, if we are rendered unable to stop you, then someone else will have to. Odin this is un-wise! Won't you stop, before more innocent people die-"

"Do you wish to know why I stole you from Laufey?"

Loki froze, startled. "Because, he saw you as runt, and he was going to kill you… I couldn't allow an innocent child to suffer." Odin said, softly. Loki's eyes widened, he had to be lying. As the God of lies, he was of course able to tell when others lied to him. "You're a liar, Odin. You never did tell me; why you stole me… so you _will now_."Loki spoke in a soft whisper, as icy as the blood that raced through his veins, as dangerous as the lies crafted by his mind and tongue.

"I needed to raise a king. To do this, I needed alongside him to raise a villain…But where would I find him? One who would make his brilliant white, shine brighter against his,_ your _dense black, one who would make him seem nobler, with their sheer lack of it? One, whose lies made his truth ring louder and clearer than it ever could on its own-"

"…No… This can't be…."

"But it is. I scrounged the universe, all the nine realms in search of the perfect one. When Laufey threatened Midgard, I felt for the weaklings, the Midgardians. They were completely unable to protect themselves. When, I defeated him… for what he did to my eye, I stole his son. Not that he cared, but your mother did; your _real_ mother, the one to give birth to you. I'll never forget the way she knelt at my feet, sniveling, pleading, begging, and screaming for me not to take her first born."

Loki's hand curled into a fist, his knuckles turning white, listening to the tale with a form of horrified fascination.

"… She said she'd give anything else, but not you. I couldn't stand the way that the Bitch yelled, then she attempted to strike me… do you know what I did next, Loki?" Odin said in hushed tone, while Loki's eyes narrowed much like a cat's would.

"…I killed her."

With that Loki charged.

* * *

Loki had a long knife in his hands, pulling it from Midgard, in a drawer, where he had stored it with magic. "Odin, I'm going to give you one more chance-"Loki suddenly felt a stinging pain in his right cheek and Odin's hand was drawing back. So Loki grabbed at his face, bringing the blade close to Odin's face, Odin had Loki's forearm in a grip and was attempting to push him back. When suddenly the ground shook, and Loki gained the leverage he needed.

Discarding the knife, his hands wrapped around Odin's throat, Loki's face marred by rage and they fell to the floor. Loki's hands tightened, Odin's face had turned a purple hue by now. Loki was _not_ going to let up. He wanted to make Odin feel pain, for him to suffer as he made Thor and himself. Unexpectedly, Loki cried out in pain, feeling a sharp jab to stomach, and out of sheer panic, let go of Odin. All he could think about was the child inside of him.

Was he hurt? Loki pulled a small knife out and quickly healed himself, hoping the child was all right. He had already lost so many children to Odin and this one; he was determined not to lose.

This was his and _Thor's_ child.

"I'm going to fuck you up real good for that, Odin." Loki hissed, his eyes sparkling with fury, a malicious grin carving its way across his face. Then, the very chains that had been used to bind Loki were now coiled about Odin's neck, leaving him clawing and gasping for air as they tightened.

"…You…won't stop me…."

And Loki knew this to be true. It would be near impossible to kill Odin; he only had one shot at this. He had to make sure he played his cards right, or it would be the end, for all them. "Thor, you have to destroy the bridge!" He shouted; his voice faltering for mere second, when the realization of what was to happen, hit him.

He knew Odin could escape the Bifrost and death, seeing as Loki; himself had been able to do it. He had to stay with Odin, ensure that he died.

No one else could do this, it had to be him.

No one was going to die today, if Loki could help it.

The Bifrost had slowed down and Loki knew he only had minutes before it started up again, it was merely warming up. Loki crept closer towards the entry way, Thor standing on the opposite side, his face grim.

"I can't! Not with you still in the Bifrost! Loki, there must be another way-"

"If you don't destroy it, billions of people are going to die…Billions of people, Thor!"

"Loki and what is to happen to you? I can't do this, Loki-"

"These are innocent people, Thor! People who can't defend themselves! People who don't even know what's going on! Are you willing to let a whole race die, for the sake of me…?"

Thor looked at Loki with a tortured expression.

"Think of all them, Thor; The women, children, the elders…It's our job to save them. I now, realize this is what it is meant… to be a hero." Loki said, softly; tears were welling in his eyes. Thor let a single tear roll down his cheek.

"You want me to think of those children….? Loki and what of _our_ child? He…she, whatever it is, is innocent. Don't they deserve life?"

Loki's heart throbbed in his chest, tears straying from his emerald eyes. How could he deny the child life? How could he deny Thor a family? How could he deny himself both of those things?

But, if they left, and Odin did survive...They would never be safe. They could never feel safe. Their own child would be forced to fear being taken away, or having his or her parents taken away at any moment. Loki never wanted another life, especially one that was threaded to his own, to be in constant fear of the Odin, the future and unknown.

"Of course they do. But, you underestimate-"

"You overestimate-"

"Even so, it is better to be safe than sorry." Loki interrupted, stiffly.

"I can't live without you, Loki. I just got you back and you're already leaving…"

"Thor, two or two billion…?"

Thor paused, before tentatively placing his hand on Loki's armor clad stomach; it would have been months before the child even kicked. Thor knew if Loki and the child didn't make it… he didn't want to think of that.

"I hope he'll get his looks from you." Loki whispered quietly, another spilling down his cheek. His voice was soft and almost broke.

"No, he…he should resemble you."Thor said, softly, planting a gentle kiss on Loki's forehead.

"What should we call him? If I, we don't make it... I want him to at least have a name... when or_ if _he reaches Valhalla…"Loki said, anxiously.

"Loki…Is it a he?"

"I believe so, and that's what I've always wanted… a son."Loki said, enveloping both his hands over the one, which Thor had still placed against his stomach. Thor gave a bitter sweet smile; both parted their lips before saying at the exact same time.

"…Erik."

Loki's eyes were filled with both pride and sorrow. "It is a great name, for a future king. If he's anything like you, I know he will live up to his name." He said, pressing his lips to Thor's in a tender, passionate, tear stained, and brief kiss. "I believe you mean both of us." Thor said gently, his hand slipping away.

"Hey, Loki… it was great getting to know you… I wish we could've been friends sooner."Steve shouted, with a smile. "Yeah, you kicked ass! And I'll kick anyone's who says otherwise. " Clint added. Natasha gave him a polite nod in agreement, before promptly yelling. "Good luck, we better see you before Christmas! We could use help decorating!" The Hulk paused. "WAIT. PUNY GOD'S LEAVING? BYE, HULK SMASH YOU LATER." The Iron man mask opened, revealing a distraught looking Tony. "I guess, I'll see you… don't forget the antlers for Christmas." He said, quickly covering his being upset with sarcasm.

Loki and Tony had grown close… to the point where Loki actually considered Tony to be a friend. Well, actually they were all his friends.

"Good bye, my friends!"Loki called out, feeling as though his heart was tearing and being pulled in every direction. He let out a soft sigh before turning his attention back to Thor.

"I love you, Thor. More than anything else… We will all be together, one day. I am sure of this."

With that, Thor turned away, and walked a few feet, gripping Mjolnir. Loki turned away, walking towards Odin, assured when he saw the All-father unconscious, dead? Either way, it mattered not to Loki.

"Loki, I love you, too. And Erik… you won't be able to hear or understand me now… but, I pray that you forgive me." Thor whispered softly, another tear falling, and Thor knew it would not be the last. He brought Mjolnir down on the bridge, causing it to rattle. He repeated the action, over and over, before stopping, when he heard a large creaking, rumbling sound. Which was followed by the sound of shattering, the bridge had broken. Thor caught a glimpse of Loki's face, which was filled shock and horror, and the sound of explosions, parts of the Bifrost had caught on fire.

And then it was gone.

Loki was gone.

Thor lost Loki, again.

* * *

"How will we get home, now?" Natasha asked, cautiously. Clint shrugged, and pulled her into a hug, gently squeezing her shoulder. Bruce stood there, his head throbbing form the chaos and distorted images seen through the Hulk. Steve had pulled the hood of his Captain America suit, down and was staring in shock at the shredded edges of the rainbow bridge.

"He could've survived that… right?"

Tony was also staring, there had been what looked like a black hole, that had appeared and swallowed up the entire Bifrost, Loki, and Odin, not unlike a crocodile's large jaws, swallowing whole the entire thing in seconds.

"I-I'm not sure…"

"He… was a great soldier. I just can't believe he's gone… it feels weird. Who else is going to pull pranks on us?"

"… Please, do not speak of Loki. I can't handle it… I just want to go home."Thor said, hoarsely, his throat raw from screaming for Loki, when the Bifrost fell. "But, how will we get home?"Natasha repeated, fretfully with a frown.

"We just need to conjure dark matter… that is all."

"Thor, I know you're upset about Loki-"

"Do _not_ speak of him. We are leaving." Thor snapped, completely uncharacteristically.

* * *

"_Isn't he beautiful, Thor?" Loki said; he was sitting up in bed of gold sheets, Thor beside him, holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket._

_It was their son._

"_Erik~"Loki cooed gently, pressing a soft kiss to the infant's fuzzy blonde hair. Loki held so much adoration for the child in his hands. Thor smiled and wrapped his arm around Loki's waist, drawing him closer. Loki rested his head on Thor's shoulder and smiled, almost innocently up at him. The smile was a childish, sweet, and gentle one, and Thor returned it with one of his own. He looked down at their child, who had blonde hair like Thor's, but violet eyes._

"_I love you, Thor."_

_Thor opened his mouth, but no sound came forth._

* * *

Thor's eyes opened.

It had only been a dream.

He started at the ceiling of his bedroom, reminding of him Loki, and how he loved the painting of Yggdrasil, the tree of life. _"It's… exquisite… It's incredibly similar to how I've always imagined it. "Loki whispered, turning to fully face Thor, who smiled at Loki._

Oh, he was even reminded of both his and Loki's first time, together. He would _never_ forget it; he would never forget the way Loki fit against him. Everything, they had been made for each other. Loki's ends were Thor's beginnings; Loki's beginnings were Thor's ends. They were complete opposites, Thor's blonde hair a Stark contrast to Loki's raven tresses, His pale, lithe, slender body, against Thor's well muscled tan one, His gift for magic and Thor's lack of it.

In Loki's Jotun form, their eye color contrasted greatly. Thor's blue cerulean ones against Loki's blood red ones. But, in his Asgardian one, their eyes were similar hue, almost…Green and blue. But, the similarities didn't stop there. They were able to bring out the best of each other and sometimes the worst.

And that's what Thor loved about Loki.

No matter what, Loki was always bringing out the best of him. It was Loki, who made him change. Not Jane… though, her bravery in a small way reminded him of Loki. He wished he had the chance to have been able to tell Loki…. That he was and would always be the reason, why he had changed.

* * *

It had been three months.

Thor had found himself still unable to keep hold of his emotions.

The smallest of things set him off, whether it was someone with long black hair, or green eyes… or even a scent that reminded him of Loki, which was either a floral one, something similar to a rose or an earthy one... Like moss, Loki had smelled like a mixture of both. This surprisingly was a pleasant smell, one that mixed well, not overwhelming to the senses. Thor even remembered faintly what Loki tasted like, something along the lines of peppermint.

Thor was so obsessed in attempting to remember the taste of his sweet mouth; he forced Tony to buy a large packet of gum, every time they went out. And the picture Loki had kept of them, Thor now kept. He looked at it nearly every single day, sometimes he'd smile at the fond memory, or tears would escape him, because Loki was gone.

He kept all of Loki's items, even his room intact. Refusing to let any of the Avengers disassemble it, after the first month without any luck in the art of persuasion, they gave up. Thor found trinkets, in drawers, such as hair pins, brushes, jewelry, a small a four inch replica of the Eiffel tower and Big Ben and even a collection of photographs from their vacation in Paris and London.

Thor even found two hats, what they were called beanies …Two beanies, one red and one black. Loki had liked the color red, at times.

"_It makes my eyes pop, wouldn't you agree, Thor?"_

"_Your eyes will pop out?"_

"_What? No, you stupid oaf! It makes my eye color stand out."_

He smiled fondly at the memory. Today was one of those rare days, were he could think of Loki with a smile, rather than tears.

* * *

He had been searching for Loki, everywhere. He had of course received no word from Asgard, though he doubted Loki would even show up on there.

* * *

"Alright, enough of this shit. Thor, it's been four months. That's a long time-"

"I am well aware of your moon's trip around earth."

Nick Fury rolled his eye. Tony was sitting next to Bruce, both of them laughing hysterically. "Would you two stop it?" Fury snapped, turning around.

"How'd h-he know we were talking? We're on his blind side!"

"OHHH, THE BLIND SIDE… REMEMBER THAT MOVIE? Hey, Fury! Have you seen the Blind Side… with your one eye?"Tony said, giggling, almost. Manly giggles, mind you. Bruce was clutching Tony's forearm, tears in his eyes from the raucous laughter that both he and Tony were making. "Get out!"Fury yelled, pointing at the door. Tony and Bruce stood up, before running towards the door.

"Race you to my bedroom~!" Tony purred as they ran through the door. "Loser has to bottom!" Bruce shouted, his voice sounding farther down the hall.

"Like I was saying… we're going to stop looking for him. Thor, I know you're pissed-"

Thunder shook the entire building.

"...Mad as hell… But, we need on focus on other things, so unless Loki becomes a threat, we're not going to be looking for him-"

BOOM.

More thunder and lightening struck the tower.

"I'll give you another month. But, that's all."

* * *

Thor awoke to the sound of scuffling. He had decided to sleep in Loki's room.

"You missed me that much? I'm surprised you already forgot my favorite brand of gum."

Thor saw his face, pale alabaster glowing in the moonlight. "You're not… real?"Thor whispered his eyes large in disbelief.

Loki merely chuckled. "My love, I am very real. And I must say… I missed you."He said, longingly, strutting over to Thor and kicking his boots off, before lying next to him. "I killed Odin… More or less… but, I do bear excellent news… Well, I suppose that was good news as well, but…I believe this is much better."He whispered.

"And what is that, beloved…?"

"Our child is alive and well, inside of me."

Thor smiled broadly, before leaning in, leaving a gentle kiss on Loki's lips, who eagerly responded. Their lips met with a feverish need for one another, their technique almost sloppy. When they broke apart, Thor set his hand upon Loki's stomach, finding that he had grown quite a bit. "I love you, Loki. I thought I was losing my mind-"Loki silenced him with a touch of his lips against Thor's. "It was the thought of finding you and our little Erik…. Alive and growing… the thought of having a family, that helped me stay sane. Thor, I don't know if you knew this, but I would cross the universe for you, and I already have."

* * *

"Holy shit, it's really Loki!" Steve having two weeks off and had been staying almost two weeks with Coulson, at his small apartment, he had gotten the news, but he thought it had been a mistake.

"Steve, you sound like a fan girl. Calm down."

"Weren't you the one, who bought one of his action figures-"

"Bruce, I bought everybody's…Including yours."

"Whatever, you say!"Bruce said in a singsong voice, before jumping when he felt a sudden jab in his side. "Ow, what was that-"

Tony triumphantly held up a red ink pen, a broad grin upon his face. "Oh, Tony, you are so lucky I wore my purple shirt. Otherwise, I'd be kicking your ass for ruining another one of my shirts."

"Shut up, you guys are like a married couple." Clint said, before turning to Loki. "Holy crap, you've got a baby bump. Dude, what does that feel like?"He asked, inquiringly. "Like someone's kicking my intestines and sitting on my bladder."Loki said, irritably.

"…Really…?"

"No...Well, kind of, but it's not unbearable."

"Hey, Loki can I feel it?" Tony said, loudly, Bruce arched an eyebrow, Clint coughed awkwardly. "Feel what?"Loki said, suspiciously, and Tony simply rolled his eyes. "Your stomach, Loki. What else?" He replied, rolling his eyes.

"We never know, with you, Tony." Steve said; Clint and Bruce burst out laughing. "Damn. Captain Abstinence actually made a joke!"Clint said in between laughs. Loki chuckled."Don't try anything funny, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean, I can't still kick your arse, if needed."Loki said, darkly. Tony sighed and mumbled a quick "whatever." under his breath, before poking at Loki's stomach.

"It…feels firm?"

"Did you expect it to feel soft like a rabbit's arse…?"

"How do you know what a Rabbit's- Never mind? Don't want to know. Hey, guys feel it… its weird."

* * *

Thor was rather surprised, when he walked into the door with Natasha and Phil, who had Thor accompany them to go grocery shopping. He found Bruce, Tony, Clint and Steve's hands on Loki.

Specifically, his stomach.

"Clint, what are you-"

"Nat, his stomach feels like fucking steel or something. I mean, it feels harder than Tony's Iron man suit."Clint replied, as he and the others moved away from Loki. More or less disturbed by Thor's possessive glare.

"Wait, how do you know what my suit feels like?"

"…Well… Loki and I might've fucked around with it…"

"Is that why, when Doom attacked, flowers came out of my repulsers?"

"I thought that was funny. It was a good thing JARVIS recorded it." Loki said, with a sly grin.

"Fuck."Tony mumbled.

* * *

"Okay, so do you see the baby? It's right there." Bruce said, nodding towards a small monitor as he did an ultrasound for Loki, who was currently gripping Thor's hand out of excitement. "…Thor, it's a boy… it's him. It's Erik…"Loki whispered, in awe, staring at the monitor showing their son. "Dude… That 3-D shit is creepy as hell."Clint muttered and Loki glared.

"Um, Clint…?"

"What Nat?"

"Your hair is pink."

Thor smiled fondly at Loki and at the screen. "He has your nose, Thor." Loki said, squeezing Thor's hand. "Wait, you guys are calling him Eric? Like after the Huntsman-"

"No, Tin man… The name Erik, with a 'k' means honorable king. It has some meaning, unlike your name… I mean who names their child Anthony?"Loki said, smirking, while Tony rolled his eyes." There's nothing wrong with my name." he muttered.

"Actually-"Clint began, his pink hair fading back to it's normal color.

"Shut up, Katniss."

* * *

Loki lay next to Thor, their eyes focused on the ceiling. "Thor… I'm so large…"He muttered, Thor sat up. "Loki, you are with child. You are carrying another person inside of you; you are bound to gain some weight. Besides, you aren't large. If anything, you need to eat more."Thor said, as he gently slipped his hand under Loki's white T-shirt, causing the trickster to gasp quietly as Thor began to gently caress and rub his stomach.

"Loki, you could be as big as the Troll king-"

"Which one?"

"The really big one…"

Loki scoffed. "That clarifies it. "He murmured, a soft moan escaping him as Thor's hand continued its ministrations. "You've been much more sensitive than usual..."Thor said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Thor, it's been five months, almost six months since you _actually_ touched me. And embracing, cuddling and holding my hand doesn't count." Loki said frowning. "And what would you like me to do about that?" Thor asked, patiently.

"I mean… Might you touch me from time to time? It's driving me mad." Loki muttered, huffing. Thor smirked and poked at Loki's arm, and Loki simply rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant!"

Thor chuckled, before pressing his lips against Loki's throat, kissing, nipping and sucking at the flesh, marking the pale smooth skin and claiming Loki, once again. Then, his lips made a trail of kisses to his jaw line and finally to his lips, where they lingered, the two kissing feverishly and furiously until air was much needed.

"You're an arse."

"I'm touching you aren't I?" Thor said, laughing at Loki's impatience as he pulled off Loki's shirt, before promptly discarding it.

"But, you're an arse for taking months to do so."

"Is there any pleasing you?"

"I don't know. Why don't you show me?"Loki purred, a seductive grin gracing his lips. Thor sighed, knowing neither of them and possibly most of the Avengers wouldn't be getting any sleep, before pressing lips against Loki's again.

* * *

"Hey, Thor… Loki's still pregnant; could you hold off on fucking the shit out of him? Because, First I can't sleep, and second, I was hoping you might hold back on the sex, because of this… which was why, I was so happy...Until last night." Tony said bags under his eyes, from lack of sleep.

"Thor, did you guys really go until five in the morning... When you started at ten o' clock?" Clint said, and Thor nodded. "That's pretty bad ass." The archer said, high fiving him, before going back to Natasha's room. Thor got three packets of pop tarts, and simply waited while they were in the toaster.

Thor looked up to see Bruce, who was quirking his eyebrow. "Loki's got cravings..."Thor muttered, as if this explained everything.

"Oh." Was Bruce's answer and he simply left.

* * *

After eating, Loki simply just sat there, watching movies with Thor. After finishing Jurassic park and they were on Jurassic Park II, he gave Thor a fond smile. "What?" Thor asked; eyeing Loki, who's smiled, just grew broader. "Nothing, you just make me happy…"Loki said, softly. Loki's pregnancy hormones were an odd thing. One moment, he'd be impossibly sweet, and the next he was venomous.

It seemed like the former, as of now.

Thor smiled and gently kissed Loki's forehead, Loki smiled and intertwined his fingers with Thor's gripping his hand gently.

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you too, Thor."

Silence ensued.

"Thor, that dinosaur just grabbed that man by the arm! Ohh, look it the water fall, it turned red! And look at the girl and how she cries. No sequel for him!" Loki shouted, excitedly.

Loki was cheeering for the dinosaurs to eat the humans.

And that was one of the reasons, why Loki was _not _going to be allowed show their future children that movie, until they were a suitable age.

**To be continued, in the Epilouge.**

* * *

**Yes, it's almost finished. I'm kinda glad. even though I've had boat loads of fun writing this story.**

**I had no idea, at first that the name Eric was derived from old Norse. Oh, the things you learn. I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Well, i hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I did writing this. I'll post the epilouge and then I was thinking of writing another story. Nothing too long like this. At the most 4 or 3 Chapters.**

**Anways, thank you for reading and please review. Really, Review, it warms my heart. :3**

**Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Epilouge: A Breath of Life

**Warning: Mentions of morning sickness, extreme puking, and other pregnancy symptoms, incestuous relationship between two brothers, Sexual content , Terrible puns, Manly men fainting, mating calls, and maybe mistakes, (Most likely by me~!)**

* * *

If you were to ask what beautiful memories Loki owned… He would have said anything from his first kiss with Thor, or their first date. But if you asked which was the _most_ beautiful, he would either have said, the first time he saw his children or both his pregnancies, or even the day he, Thor and their children visited Asgard.

* * *

_Morning sickness…_

That so far, had been everyone's least favorite symptom. It was one thing to vomit. It was a whole another thing, when Loki did it. Loki vomited like the little girl off of The Exorcist. If he and everyone were lucky, he'd make it to the bathroom and puke in the toilet.

However, if they hadn't been…

"Why is there vomit on my ceiling?"

"…Yes, I apologize, Stark… However, Loki did make it to your bathroom."

"…He fucking hurled on my ceiling! How does he do this shit?"

Thor simply shrugged, while Tony simply sighed. Loki, who sat on the couch with Clint and Natasha, suddenly looked a shade of green. "Oh, fuck!" Clint shouted, and thinking fast, grabbed an empty KFC bucket and held to Loki's mouth. Loki promptly vomited in it.

"Damn, Clint. You reacted fast..."Tony said, while Natasha simply smirked. "That's Clint. He and I are obviously 'ninjas' for a reason." She said, almost proudly.

"Yeah, thanks… um, but… I'm still holding a bucket of vomit."

But, that was nothing compared to the time, where they had _no_ buckets and Loki wound up, vomiting into Thor's hands.

They always kept buckets in every room after that day.

* * *

_Mood swings…_

Another symptom everyone didn't particularly like.

"I love you, Thor."Loki whispered gently, affectionately rubbing his nose against Thor's.

"Aw. That's so damn cute."

Loki whipped his head around to see Tony, who put his hands up in defensively. "Mind your own damn business, Stark. I am not fucking cute. I am the God of Mischief, Lies, and-"

"Calm down, Reindeer games-"

"Reindeer games…? Fuck you, Sherlock Holmes!"Loki repeated, icily, Tony simply left with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

_The Glow…_

It was the most beautiful thing Thor had ever seen; Loki with a pale slivery blue tint in his skin, which literally almost gave him that mythic gorgeous glow. The other Avengers didn't seem to mind it either. All of them had made at least four comments about it.

Thor found himself unable to keep his hands off of Loki, because of it. But how could he even consider keeping his hands to himself? Especially when Loki was already the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The glow simply added to his already magnificent beauty.

* * *

It had been a lovely October day, the air chilled, when both Loki and Thor's lives had changed drastically. Tony had called Natasha, who was with Thor and Phil buying groceries again, when she handed him her phone.

"Thor, get your ass here now!" Tony's voice yelled, Thor's eyebrows furrowed when he heard what could only be described as a yelp and groan in the background.

"What are you-"

"It's Loki- I think he went into labor… Oh God, this is not pretty! B-Bruce, he's crushing my suit- Got to go, get your ass here now, Goldilocks..."

Natasha looked at him with concern.

"Is everything all right…?"She asked, quietly.

"…Oh damn… I'm going to become a father. I'm going to be a father-"

"Oh… Hey, um, Phil? Remember when you and I used play Grand Theft Auto…?" She said, while Phil sighed.

"You want me to drive like that, now…? Have you heard of civilians? And what happens when you drive like-"He muttered, catching the car keys when they were thrown to him by Natasha.

"Please, Phil?"

"Son of Coul, I Beg of you-"

"Alright, let's go. I wish I could get experience points for this…"

* * *

When Thor finally made it home, he heard screams; Loki's… piercing the air. Thor's heart skipped a beat, and the next one throbbed in his chest. He ran towards the hospital room, where the screams were originating from. He raced through the hall, before finding himself standing in the doorway.

Loki's brow was covered in sheen of sweat, his eyes shut tight in pain, and his lips open as he panted harshly, practically sobbing. Thor walked hurriedly to him. "T-Thor…?" He gasped eyes now open and wide with surprise.

"I'm here, Loki." Thor said, gently, his hand gently grabbing at Loki's, who then gripped it tightly.

"Oh God, this is so gross-"

"Okay, Loki? I need you to push!" Bruce said, loudly, glancing upward at Loki's face as he began trembling in pain. Thor and Tony both made the mistake of glancing downward, and they both fainted.

* * *

When Thor's eyes opened, he found himself staring at Loki, whose eyes were closed in a deep slumber, his chest gently rising and falling with every breath he took.

He looked so peaceful.

Thor attempted to quietly make his way towards Loki. But, as the God of thunder he was known for _not _being quiet.

"Thor, could you be any louder?"

Loki laid there, his eyes twinkling playfully. His voice was slightly hoarse, and he wore new clothes, surrounded by clean sheets. Thor gently pressed his lips against Loki's, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Have you met our son?" Loki asked, gently and Thor shook his head.

"Neither have I... I was waiting for you. He's in the bassinet." He said, pointing towards the bassinet on the opposite side of the bed. Thor walked around the bed and to the bassinet, before gently picking up their son.

"He's beautiful." Thor whispered in awe, his cerulean eyes meeting Loki's. Their son almost resembled Thor perfectly, except for his hair being a slightly lighter shade of black than Loki's and when his eyes opened sleepily; they were a beautiful bluish-violet, with flecks of red in them. Loki smiled, and Thor gently handed him their child.

"Erik~" He cooed softly to child in his arms, a kind smile upon his face.

* * *

"_Tony and Bruce agreed to take Erik out tonight. Steve is at Coulson's…Clint and Natasha are on a date and won't return for a long, long time... Do you realize what that means?" Loki purred, into Thor's ear. "I get to make love to you." Thor whispered, sending shivers up Loki's spine as he was pulled into their bedroom. He promptly pinned the trickster against wall, his lips pressing gently at first, before ravaging his mouth thoroughly. Loki moaned, as their tongues tangled and Thor pulled at his hair. Thor's hands then slid to his back and over his small perky rump, giving a gentle squeeze that caused Loki to yelp in surprise._

_Loki tugged at Thor's shirt, before Thor getting his message and taking it off himself. Loki seized the opportunity to shove Thor, pushing him onto the bed. Loki straddled him, and gave him a wink as he peeled off his shirt and pressed his lips against Thor's. He quickly made use of that silver tongue, which he used to intrude Thor's mouth. _

_When the pair broke apart, Loki chuckled._

"_You taste of Shawarma."He muttered, before sliding his hands about Thor's well muscled body, his hand slipping under dark jeans that hid from him something he'd been craving for a long time."Cock slut."Thor teased, Loki paused, giving him any icy glare, before drawing away. He stood up and smirked as an idea crossed his mind. _

"_Kneel." He whispered, softly. Thor started protest, but Loki interrupted him with a glare._

"_I could finish with out you."_

_Thor sighed, but complied, sliding off of the bed and doing as Loki said. "Now, suck me off. That's right, Thor. Don't seem so shocked, all you have to do is take my cock in your pretty little mouth." Loki said, Thor shivered, almost hating the thought being submissive to anyone. But this was Loki, he had to trust him. He quickly unbuttoned Loki's jeans before ripping them off, along with his boxers. He stared at Loki, taking in the pale beauty of him, before planting a gentle kiss to the head of Loki's cock, causing him to hiss, Before, taking him into his mouth, suckling slowly at first, but increasing his pace, when Loki pulled at his hair._

_Loki was anything, but gentle in this moment. He attempted to thrust his hips into Thor's mouth, but was stopped by the feeling of Thor's teeth scrapping over the sensitive flesh in warning. "A-ah... E-Enough..." Loki muttered, relinquishing his hold over Thor's hair, when Thor looked at him almost uncertainly, he smirked. "Do you wish to finish the job? I thought you earned a reward…" Loki whispered, smirk still in place as he gently stroked Thor's cheek, before settling his hand on his head and stroking his hair. "What is my reward?"_

"_Why don't you find out?"_

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the mall with Tony, Bruce and Erik…**

"_Why did Papa and Daddy not come with us?" Erik, who was nearing the age of four years old, and was smarter than most children that age, Tony, who was holding one of his hands, while Bruce held the other, glanced at Bruce. "They're having alone time, you know holding hands and watching movies. All those gross things." Bruce said, softly with a smile._

"_Oh, do you and Uncle Tony do that?"_

"_Sometimes."_

"_Do you fondue?"_

_Tony paused, before bursting into a fit of laughter, Bruce flushed. "What-Wait a sec, where did you hear that from?" He said, running a hand through his hair, nervously. "Uncle Steve. He was talking about how he likes fondue…With Uncle Phil."Erik said, innocently, not comprehending what he was saying. Tony's laughs were filling the air, Bruce laughed as well. _

"_What is fondue?"_

"_It's like that chocolate fountain at golden corral. But, it's like cheese." Bruce said, quickly. High-fiving Tony, when Erik simply left it at that. "Oh, I want this!" Erik said, pointing to a Loki action figure, which when its button pressed made a hideous sound that could only be described as "BLLAAARRHHHH!"_

"_What the hell was that?"Tony said, watching as Erik continuously pressed the button and laughed hysterically every time. _

"_It's his battle cry."Bruce replied._

"_More like mating call-"_

"_Tony!"_

"_What?"_

"_Not in front of the kid!"_

* * *

It was nearly five years later, and Thor and Loki found themselves with another child along the way.

Another son, they found out and Erik was thrilled rambling on and on about how he'd protect and love his brother no matter what. Erik, now four, sat next to Loki upon the couch, they were watching Aladdin. "Papa…? Can I feel the baby?" He asked quietly, and Loki smiled, before saying "Of course." Erik tentatively put his hands on his father's swollen stomach and his violet eyes grew wide when he felt the baby kick. "…Wow."He muttered.

"I think he likes you, Erik."

"Really, Papa?"

"You're one of the very few people he kicks for. Besides me, and he seems to like your Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint, too."

"Can I be his favoritest?"

"Darling, it's his favorite. But, why don't you ask him yourself, when he gets bigger."

"Okay!"

After the movie was over, Loki tucked Erik into bed, which had been his old room. When he made his way to the room both he and Thor shared, which had once been Thor's room alone.

"Thor…."

"Loki, what is the matter? You should be resting."

"You don't think… the children might end up fighting? Like we did- I don't even know if I'm a good enough parent to Erik! I just… I'm losing my edge. I don't even know what to do any-"Loki was interrupted by Thor's lips pressing gently against his. Loki had been caught off guard, but returned the kiss, nonetheless.

"You are an _amazing _Father. Erik looks up- No, completely _adores_ you, Why Loki, when you used leave for a mission… He's asked about when you were coming home. He even told me he wants to do magic, and be just like you, when he grows up..." Thor said, with smile, pulling Loki into an embrace.

It was nine months later, when their second son was born. Loki insisted on the name Astrid, despite it commonly being a woman's name. He gave Thor a lecture of the name, insisting that it held value.

* * *

Thor had to keep going back and forth between Asgard and Midgard, to ensure everything was peaceful. It was incredibly tiring, to say in the least.

"_I won't take my children there. They will be unsafe there-"_

"_Loki, I won't allow harm to come to any of us-"_

"_There are too many memories. Too much pain, I felt there. I don't want to go back and Erik and Astrid would be mocked. Thor, they will be ridiculed for being born of two men. And I won't allow it!"_

* * *

Several years had past, about fifteen of them.

And Astrid, the youngest had manhood nearing on the horizon.

Astrid resembled Loki; he had green eyes, and however unlike Loki's he had flecks of amber, blue, gray and a few of red in them. Erik described looking into his eyes was like looking into a kaleidoscope, with all different colors and such. He was shorter than his older brother by three or four inches. His hair fell in blond ringlets that fell a few inches past his chin, and framed his face. His resemblance of Loki was most definitely there, they had the exact same features.

They shared the same high cheek bones, long narrow noses, pale skin, and the same sliver tongue, that was one of the very few traits Erik shared with Loki and Astrid. Astrid was much better at magic than Erik was. But, he never held that over him and Erik never held it against him. Considering, if they did get into a fight, he could physically take him. But, the two hardly ever did fight, something Loki was relived to know. In fact, the two were always hugging, playing, sparring or even high-fiving through out every where and shouting "Super Norse Bros!" making a mockery of the way Tony and Bruce say "Super science Boyfriends!" when ever they succeed in an experiment.

Loki had never realized how strong or thick, rather his Jotun blood was… Until he saw it exploded out of Astrid, in a fit of rage. Loki of course, had told their children, but he had hoped the Asgardian blood that coursed through Thor's veins was stronger than the Jotun that flowed in his own.

"Erik! You arrogant little wretch! Don't ignore me, I saw you-"

"Oh, and what do you plan on doing about it, love? Hmm, you already chased her away-"

"She was a whore-"

"No! You are jealous as usual! I'm sick of it! What are you in love with me or something? Is that it, Astrid?" Erik spat, and Astrid's eyes, suddenly flashed red, Erik frowned and quirked an eyebrow. Astrid simply looked down at his hand as he felt a chill go over it, and he found it turning blue, he then let out a scream of shock, as it spread up his arm.

"Brother? What sort of trickery is this-"

"I-it isn't me!" Astrid shouted; a tear running down his cheek, the blue was creeping up his neck now. Erik frowned, before quickly pulling him into a tight embrace. Loki and Thor had run into room, after hearing all the shouting, and had managed to get there, right as the blue faded from Astrid's face.

* * *

"Thor."

"I know. I know. But, Loki allow Astrid to recover, he just found-"

"I-I told him, when he was younger and he…thinks of himself as a monster." Loki whispered, eyes darting to glance at Thor. Thor sighed, planting a press a kiss to Loki's forehead.

* * *

The signal went off, and Astrid quickly silenced it with a flick of his fingers.

Astrid was desperate.

He knew what he had to do.

Astrid had many talents, including archery, magic, and knife fighting. "Erik." He whispered, gently shaking his older brother.

"What is it?"

"We're going to go save New York City."

* * *

Doom once again had invaded New York.

"Latveria sounds like what someone says while vomiting!" Erik shouted, proudly wielding the sword of Surtr.

"You insolent little-"

Boom.

Doom was taken back by the sudden eruption of flames that flew towards him.

"What in all of Nifelheim are you two doing?" Astrid turned to see his fathers' furious faces along with the rest of the Avengers. He muttered a quick swear under his breath. He managed a nervous smile, before feeling a hand at his back, shoving him. He realized with horror, what a mistake it had been to do this. What a mistake it had been to fight on a rooftop, of all things.

He saw the ground, as the world tilted, and flew off the edge, feet first. He let out a scream, his mind reeling, the ground was nearing.

When, his feet hit the ground an unimaginable amount of pain shot up his spine, and his head hit the ground last, he didn't even feel the blow as his eyes closed.

* * *

"You and your brother are so lucky! You are a man, now-"

"I-I know-"

"If you two weren't the children of gods, He would've been dead."

"I realize! Stop, it already pains me to see him, looking so broken! I love him, and because of my stupidity and not stopping to think of the consequences."

Loki frowned, and he paused. He saw something in his son's eyes. He saw love, care, and the need to protect his brother."Just… next time, consider every possibility, my son." Loki whispered, patting his son on the shoulder and giving him a peck on the forehead.

Astrid lay in hospital bed, hooked to a few machines. It broke Erik's heart to see his brother so broken, damaged. He went over to his bedside, before falling to his knees and sobbing.

"E-Erik… Don't cry. I-I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry, Astrid. I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, Erik… I mean it, I should be better and up and around by next week."

Erik paused when he felt a hand running through his long raven locks, which fell onto his shoulders and looked up, His brother offering him a gentle smile. Erik's eyes darted to the door, before leaning upward and pressing his lips almost hesitantly against Astrid's. Astrid, who was kissing back softly and uncertainly, and when the two pulled apart, he had a bright red flush on his face.

"I love you, Astrid."

"I love you, too, Erik."

Erik's hand gripped Astrid's, giving him a gentle squeeze and planting a soft kiss upon it. "I loved you for long; I don't remember a time, when I didn't. If you'd like- Look, I realize this is sudden, but I want to ask Papa and Father to allow me the privilege of courting you."

Outside, Thor and Loki had their ears pressed against the door.

Loki snickered. "He reminds me of you." The trickster muttered, grinning slyly.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Like you he is incredibly awkward, at times… but sweet nonetheless."

Thor snorted.

"And Astrid, much like the name you gave him and you, is quite feminine."

"Thor, you mustn't be picking favorites!"

"I could say the same to you!"

"Thor-"

"Please, you know he is! Look at how slender he is, much like you- He will obviously be the one bearing heirs for Erik-"

Erik and Astrid looked at each other with looks of shock.

"Besides, Erik could very well give birth-"

Astrid laughed, while Erik simply looked horrified.

"We can hear you!"

Thor and Loki froze. "Now, you've done it." Loki muttered.

* * *

The family made their way to the roof.

"Are we really going to Asgard?" Astrid asked, quietly, Erik holding his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be fine. I've been there, before."Erik said, offering him a gentle smile.

"Really…? What is it like?"

"I don't know. I went there when I was one."

Astrid rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up on from the other Avengers. Speaking of them, they were waving and saying how Thor, Loki, Erik and Astrid better come back. "Wait, Astrid!" Hawkeye shouted, before handing the blond his weapons which were in a satchel, a very _manly _satchel. "Damn, you look manly!" Tony said, jokingly. Suddenly large dark cloud began to swirl above them.

They were going to Asgard.

* * *

There was a banquet held in their honor.

After eating, came the dancing. Erik and Astrid sat and watched as their parents danced together swaying to the music.

"They dance terribly." Erik observed, chuckling.

"Yes… But, Thor- I mean, Father, more so! Look at them, all their doing is swaying and spinning and moving side from side."

"Isn't that what dancing is, Brother?"

Astrid burst out laughing, and Erik found himself laughing along as well. His younger brother had a laugh that seemed infectious. "Care to dance?" Erik asked, standing up and holding his hand out. "I'd be delighted." Astrid said with a grin, taking his brother's hand and stood up.

Erik placed one of his hands at Astrid's hip, and the other he intertwined his fingers with. While Astrid smiled, blushing as placed his hand at Erik's shoulder. And the two began to dance.

"Loki? How is it our children dance better than us?" Thor asked, swaying with Loki to the slow music. "They obviously got their sense of coordination and grace from me." Loki said, teasingly.

Thor chuckled, before leaning in and giving Loki a gentle peck to the lips.

"I love you."Thor whispered, gently.

Loki smiled, warmly.

"I love you, too, Thor." He said softly.

Loki always knew something would come after him and his family, something that lurked in darkness. Something that wanted the Tesseract which was locked away in vault somewhere deep in Stark's tower. That something, which wished to court death itself, as frightening as it sounded.

Loki caught himself looking upon his two sons, who were still dancing with each other. Whose eyes held such love for each other, before they leaned towards and kissed for a second. They then, glanced around to see who saw and both waved to their fathers, who of course waved back. He thought of entire family, which consisted of all the Avengers, who waited for them on Midgard.

He knew everything would be alright. For the first time in many years, Loki was perfectly happy with everything, because he had everything he ever wanted.

No one would ever take it away from him.

He couldn't even attempt to be sad or angry about anything, about the people he had lost, had to kill, Because of the people he had gained, and saved.

Not even if he tried to trick himself.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Okay, So thank you, thank you for bearing with me this entire story! **

**I wish I was able to give you cookies.**

**Oh, Fonduing. The Avengers are a terrible influence upon children. xD**

**By the way, the sound I described the Loki Action figure having, is on Youtube, it was an impression of Loki's battle cry done by lovely Chris Hemsworth. **

**So, Please review, One last time, lovelies? For me? Come on, Make a girl happy. **

**Speaking of which, **

**Thank you: Mimiivory, Emthereble, Mirrorflower and Darkwind, Lady Sarah14, Doggy173, MewMew2, KarkatVantas-CG-TC, Aruyn, Yaoifanfake, Zedax, justhannahmarie, karenpark, and The-Youth.**

**I believe that's everyone who reviewed. If I somehow missed you, Sorry! ****Thank you so much for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed it/ the ending/ entire story. ^^**


End file.
